Code geass: Injustice
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: Lelouch, maddened by the death of Shirley, has not implemented the zero requiem, indeed having obtained the code has decided to self-crown eternal emperor of the world, enslaving humanity through the geass. Nine years later he reigns supreme on Earth, ignoring that CC, having escaped years before, is plotting in the shadows against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Triumph in space, pain on Earth.**

 **Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia, March 21, 2027**

"Is there still a lot left?" Lelouch asked, seated on the throne. Standing beside him stood Nina, Cecile and Loyd.

"There are only two and a half meters away, your majesty!" Nina answered, standing next to him.

In front of them was a lit TV, which broadcast a special edition of the newslcast, directed by Milly Ashford. At one point she exclaimed:

"He touched! He touched the Martian soil! For the first time a man-driven vehicle touched the red planet. This is the fruit of man's intelligence and faith! "

Lelouch smiled satisfied.

 _Now I can extend my domain to the whole solar system ... Of course, it will take time to colonize it, but I have so much eternity available to me!_

He think.

"It's 2:17 pm in Pendragon, 11pm in Paris and 6am in Tokyo. The man landed on Mars, kind viewers! It is a triumph of the scientific genius of the supreme emperor Lelouch vi Britannia! HALL HAIL LELOUCH! "The reporter shouted enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, majesty ... You have reached an important milestone." Loyd complimented.

"The merit is yours and of Nina, that you have restored luster to the imperial space program."

"True ... Of course, if Rakshata was still alive, the preparations would have been quicker."

Lelouch snorted, annoyed.

"Do not talk to me about her anymore ... She has sided with the Black Knights against me, and in doing so she has committed seppuku, to put it to the Japanese. I could not let her live, not after her betrayal. "He explained.

"Forgive my insolence, majesty!" The scientist excused himself.

The young ruler looked at him badly, then returned to focus on the television.

 _Too many times, in the past, I was deceived and betrayed: Suzaku, the Black Knights, Nunnaly, my mother, CC ... Yeah, CC ... Who knows where, now?_

He wondered.

She had left him immediately after the execution of his former followers, and he had not seen her since. He had made it look everywhere, without result. It seemed to have evaporated.

 _Did I really disappoint you?_

* * *

 **Paris, 11:30 pm**

Even Leila Breisgau, daughter of a well-known politician now dead, was watching the live television on the landing on Mars.

 _My god ... The Earth is not enough anymore, now wants to govern the universe!_

She thought, disconsolate.

"Leila?"

The blonde turned and saw Akito, her lover, staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Do not you think it's time to go to bed? Its almost midnight."

"Come on, I'll meet you later."

"As you want…"

That said, the boy took his leave.

 _I wonder how to make you sleep calm ... I have been tormented by nightmares for a year now ... All this since we were alone._

She turned back to the TV, where Milly was talking:

"The space race began in 1957, when the Holy Empire of Britannia launched the first artificial satellite, the Cydymaith 1. Immediately Euro Universe, about a year later, launched an artificial satellite, the Explorateur 1. Initially game at a disadvantage, EU managed to send the first astronauts to the Moon (Patrick Baudry and Jean-Loup Chrétien). However, Britannia managed to regain ground by sending two astronauts to our satellite in 1978. This was followed, in 1986, by the construction of a stable lunar base, the Eowyn, in honor of the first king of the Britons. However, with the advent of Charles Zi Britannia, the space program suffered a setback, especially after the wars in Japan and against the Euro Universe. After the conquest of the world, however, the divine Lelouch restarted the space program, managing to bring two astronauts to Mars ... "

 _Stupid licker ..._

She stood up and went to the window, from where he could see the Notre-Dame cathedral. Or at least once it had been a cathedral ... Now it was a temple dedicated to Lelouch, self-proclaimed god on Earth and fierce adversary of every religion, determined to replace them with the cult of himself.

 _They taught us that the Middle Ages were a dark age, but the true dark age we are living today under the dominion of Lelouch ... Freedom and democracy are just thoughts of the past, they do not even exist on vocabularies ... As in that novel ... Ah, now the name escapes me!_

She shook her head and went to the table, where a bottle of wine and a glass were resting. She took it, filled it and raised it to the television in a mocking toast.

"In Lelouch Vi Britannia, emperor of the world, president of the United Federation of Nations, a bloodthirsty tyrant, mass murderer, pedophile and son of a bitch. What can rot in hell! "

* * *

 **Kanto Region, Japan, 6:45 am**

An old Honda 1300 was traveling on the Tokyo-Kyoto highway; it was led by Cornelia Li Britannia, former second imperial princess of Britannia, now a fugitive from the armies of Emperor Lelouch, her half-brother, who wanted to get rid of a pretender to the imperial throne under which his opponents (there were few but there ) could have gathered. The woman looked serious, and did not listen to the rumplings coming from the radio, which were the first to cede in human history.

 _Fuck Mars ..._

She thought, angrily.

After about a quarter of an hour, it took a side exit, until it reached a ruined two-storey farmhouse. Guilford was waiting for her.

 _Surely I will have a head wash ..._

In fact, as soon as she got off the vehicle, she was joined by the man who said:

"It was time for me to come back! You've been gone all night, I was afraid they got you! "

"It took me longer than expected, so I decided to spend the night in a motel."

"Did you recognize someone?"

"No."

"Better that way ... I did not sleep all night."

"Because of…"

"Exact. Have you got everything you need? "

"Food and medicine." And saying this he took two envelopes from the car and handed them to him.

"Now I'm going to take care of our mutual friend ..."

"Be careful, tonight she's madder than usual."

"I do not run risks."

She walked away and opened the front door, finding himself in a corridor. From the door on the far right you could hear someone talking loudly. Without hesitating, he reached her and opened it. Once inside, she found herself in front of a black woman with long gray hair and golden eyes, wearing a green short-sleeved T-shirt and gray shorts; at her feet he wore a pair of slippers. She had a dazed expression on her face.

"Humans are not equal to each other! Who knows how to run faster, who has beauty, who is born of a poor family, who is forced to bear the disease, because birth, development and talent bring diversity, and there is no one man equal to another! Indeed, every man exists to be different from the other! "

She exclaimed.

Cornelia snorted, picking up a syringe.

The woman took a few steps toward her, stopping only a few inches away.

"Permission, Miss ..."

But Cornelia did not move.

"I said permission!" She insisted, nervous.

After a couple of seconds, she turned and resumed:

"Re-emerges from a dramatic past! Hides an unmentionable secret! Fragments of memory, first sight on the first imperial canal! At 21! "

Cornelia shook her head, disconsolate.

 _Shit…_

She turned back to her, staring at her in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You know who I am."

"You're the woman who makes me sleep ..."

"It would help you, since you did not sleep an eye last night."

She grabbed her by the arm, but she struggled.

"No! No! NO! What do you want to do to me? "She asked, terrified.

"Come on, Villetta ... Do not waste my time!"

That said, she jammed the needle into her right arm and pressed the plunger. Villetta seemed to relax, even if only slightly.

"How long have I been here? What are those? "Asked, pointing to two pills in Cornelia's hand.

" You know what they are. Injections relieve crises, the pills prevent you from having them. "

"Fuck you, Cornelia!"

"You remember who I am now." The former princess commented.

"I always know who you are ... Only sometimes do not recognize you."

"Come on, take the pills."

Villetta obeyed and swallowed them.

"Can you leave me alone with that bastard? He never listens to me! "

"He is not obliged to hear your ravings."

"Our place is not here ... And you know it! We are the resistance, the only valid hope of the human race, now that the Black Knights are gone! We should take up arms and rise up, do not stay hidden in this shack! I want to find Lelouch and let him pay it! "

"The resistance was a long time ago, Villetta, a long time ago. But now it's extinct, clear? The imperial repressive apparatus was too strong, now we are only ourselves. All others have been killed, or have fled or gone to the enemy. Now our priority is to survive, nothing more. "

Villetta looked at her for a few seconds, then sat down on a bare, dirty mattress on the floor.

"You are a useless coward ..."

"Why would I be a coward?"

"Kallen, Todoh, Rakshata, Kaguya, Ogi ... All dead! And we stood watching, as they were executed! We'll have to save them! "

"There was no way to save them ... If we had moved, they would have killed us too."

Furious, Villetta snapped to her feet.

"LIAR!"

She screamed at her, then slapped her.

"And you say you're the goddess of victory? You are the goddess of cowardice, that's what you are! You do not even have the courage to take revenge! "

"Villetta, Lelouch used his geass to enslave the world's population ... Perhaps we are the only immune. In three against the whole world we have no hope. Nobody will stand against him. And without the support of the people, without arms, without men, we are completely impotent. I'm sorry, but it's true. "Cornelia explained, rubbing her right cheek.

Disgusted, Villetta spat on the dusty floor, then threw herself on her bed and said:

"Now leave me alone!"

"Ok ..."

* * *

Exit in the hallway, she snorted, depressed.

 _Since she lost her beloved and the child she wore she lost the light of reason ... And it pains me to see her like that. But I cannot do anything to make her come back ... I cannot save her, as I could not save the Black Knights and Euphy before that._

She thought, while a lonely tear ran down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: in the jungle**

 **Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia, 3:00 pm**

Lelouch was lying on his bed, thinking about the last conversation he had had with his former followers, nine years ago.

 **Start flashback**

 **Tokyo, year 2018, at 4:55 pm**

The neo-emperor of the world, together with CC and Jeremiah, was directed towards the cells where the leaders (by now the circumstances) of the Black Knights were locked up. Once that prison was used by the British to intern the so-called terrorists. There the Black Rebellion leaders had been imprisoned in September 2017, which ended with the defeat of the rebel forces. Now it housed Lelouch's enemies.

 _We are at the showdown ..._

He thought, serious.

"Lelouch ..."

"Tell me, CC."

"Can you explain to me why you want to have an interview with the prisoners?"

The boy hesitated before answering.

"I want ... take a satisfaction."

"What kind?"

"You'll see…"

The girl nodded, though in her heart she was nervous ... Since Shirley had died Lelouch had radically changed, and for the worse: she often gave herself up to a ruthless ferocity, like when he ordered the destruction of the cult of geass or when, at edge of the Ikaruga, he had beaten her wildly.

 _I wonder what's on his mind ..._

She wondered, worried.

Arriving at destination, the trio stopped in front of some cells; they housed Rakshata, Todoh, Tamaki, Ogi, Kallen, Kaguya, Tianzi, Shinku, Gino and Anya (Schneizel and Nunnaly were detained in another area of the prison). Everyone was staring at him through the bars, but to him it was neither hot nor cold.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" Ogi asked him.

"It is said Your Majesty, arrogant bastard!" I rebuked Jeremiah.

Lelouch remained silent for a few seconds, then began to talk:

"What a huge disappointment you are ... When I found you were watering your throat, you led a stray life in the Shinjuku ghetto! You did not have the slightest hope against the British army, which under the command of Cornelia crushed the Liberation Front of Japan. But I pulled you out of the trash, guided you, handed you some Knightmare, and brought you to victory. I have turned an insignificant group of rebels into the greatest military force in history! The means, the money, the strategies ... Everything came from me! And as a thank you for my successes, you have tried to kill me! Do you have any idea of the pain I felt when I saw my most loyal followers turn against me, attack my life? "

"You talk as if you were the victim and us the criminals... But you have left us in the first battle of Tokyo, you have manipulated us through the geass, you have led Euphemia to exterminate hundreds of Japanese civilians! How could you have thought we would remain faithful to you after what we had discovered? "Todoh asked.

"I've already explained it, do not you remember? Every my action is aimed at victory. "

"The truth is that you have always used us to achieve your goals!" Tamaki accused him.

"You wanted the independence of Japan, I helped you. I've never harmed you in any way. "

"Except during the Black Rebellion!"

"Todoh ... If I had been a true strategist you would have won even without me. But since you are an incapable, who has lost almost all the battles in which you participated, you should not blame me for the outcome. "

"And what about Shirley's death? Was it you? "Kallen had asked that question.

"Shirley was killed by Rolo ... The psychopath believed he had done me a favor."

"No more cries ... How long do we have to stay here?" Shinku asked.

"Not for long ... Until tomorrow," Lelouch replied.

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"An impressive parade will take place to celebrate my triumph here in Tokyo. And you will be transported in chains through the streets of the city ... Before being publicly executed. "He explained them.

"You're a bastard, Lelouch!" Kallen insulted him, furious.

"You fought for justice, right?"

"And what does this have to do with it?"

"Justice is fairness. You tried to kill me, tomorrow I will repay you with the same coin. "

"Did you come to tell us this?"

"Not only that, Kaguya."

"And what else did you come for?"

He smiled at her misunderstanding, then approached the door of the cell that housed her and Tianzi.

"Jeremiah? The keys, please. "

"Yes, your majesty."

He took them, opened and entered, closing it behind his back. Kaguya and Tianzi looked at him intimidated, noticing his ravenous look.

 _What does he have in mind?_

She wondered CC, nervous.

 _He will not want to ..._

Kallen thought, dismayed.

"It's been months since I've been with a woman ... I need to lighten up a little." The emperor said in a lascivious tone.

"Oh, no, no, no!" The redhead said, alarmed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" The boy replied, licking his lips.

"Lelouch, do not do it!"

"CC, STAY OUT!" He threatened , threatening, staring at her with a look of fire.

The girl, intimidated, swallowed.

"And now let's get back to us ..."

Lelouch turned and pushed Kaguya to the ground, then positioned himself above her; Tianzi, frightened, curled up in a corner. The girl was terrified and a few tears rolled down her face. He smiled to notice his expression, and licked her cheek sensually.

"You always said I was your spouse, is not it? Well, let's consume our wedding night! "

"No Please!"

"Come on, Kaguya ... You'll see that you'll like it!"

After a few minutes a female scream resounded in the air.

* * *

Lelouch raped Kaguya for hours, until evening. When he finished the young woman lay on the floor, completely naked and trembling; her eyes were wide open in an expression of sheer shock. The boy looked at her with a wicked smile.

"He really wanted us, after a long period of abstinence!" He commented, satisfied.

The tenants of the next cell had witnessed the whole scene, horrified; even CC was upset. The only one who did not bat an eyelid was Jeremiah.

"YOU'RE A PIG!" Kallen insulted him.

"The Paladin of Justice ..." Rakshata said, ironically.

Lelouch looked at them, smiling mockingly, then approached Tianzi, kneeling in front of her.

"IF YOU HAZARDS TO TOUCH HER WITH ONE FINGER SWEAR THAT'LL KILL YOU!" He threatened Shinku.

"Wonderful, you want to kill a god ..."

Having said that, he extended his index finger towards the little girl, turned pale as a rag and trembling with fear. He touched her forehead. Tianzi opened her eyes, staring frightened at the mad emperor.

"Quiet ... For today I had fun enough."

He stood up and left the cell.

"Come on, Jeremiah."

"Yes, your majesty."

 _What happened to you? Before you said you wanted to create a better world, now you're a monster that rapes defenseless girls!_

She wondered CC, disappointed.

 **End flashback**

The following day, the triumphal parade in Tokyo had run smoothly, culminating with the execution of the prisoners. Then CC had vanished into thin air, making its tracks lose.

 _It is thanks to her if I got the geass, which allowed me to take control of the world. Without it I do not know what would have been of me. However, there is a risk that it will give this power to others, which I can not absolutely afford. I want to be the only one to have a geass, me and nobody else. To prevent the emergence of new Mao I have to capture CC and bring it back here to the palace ... The ideal would be to kill her, but her immortal nature prevents me. I'll be able to find it, sooner or later ..._

He got out of bed and went out into the corridor, where he saw Sayoko sweeping the floor.

 _I was just getting bored ..._

He think.

He sneaked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her by surprise. She dropped the broom on the floor and turned, recognizing her sovereign:

"Majesty! You scared me ... "

"Quiet, Sayoko ..."

"May I help you?"

"Yup. See, I'm very hungry. "

"But you had lunch at midday ..."

In response, he kissed her on the lips, surprising her even more. After a few seconds of loss she said:

"Ah, you mean that hunger!"

"Exact. And I want you to placate it. "

"TYes, your majesty ..."

Sayoko kissed Lelouch in turn; he replied almost immediately to the kiss, which gradually became more incandescent. Their tongues danced ravenously, without stopping. When the kiss ended, the two looked at each other with desire.

"Do not you think it's better to move to your room? If anyone were to see us ... "

"This is my palace, Sayoko! I do what I want where I want! "

"As you prefer."

He made her kneel in front of him, then placed her erect and swollen member in front of her face. She without any modesty started to suck him.

 _What a wonderful feeling ..._

The boy thought.

At a certain point, however, he felt observed. He turned and saw Cecile staring at them embarrassed.

"Forgive me, majesty! I did not expect to find you here! "She said.

"Do you want forgiveness? Join us! "He invited her.

"But I…"

"Obey!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

She walked towards him and began to kiss him passionately.

 _Ah, the advantages of geass ..._

He thought, inebriated.

At one point he came copiously, soiling Sayoko's face. She licked her lips, then asked:

"Do not you believe that you will make me enjoy?"

"Of course!"

He pushed her to the ground and jumped on her, undressing her in a moment, then kissing and licking every inch of skin in her body: her breasts, her stomach, her pussy. In a short time her nipples became hard and turgid, and began to utter moans of pleasure. Cecile, excited by that situation, undressed in turn, lay down next to Sayoko and began to make out with her. In a short time Sayoko reached orgasm. Lelouch smiled satisfied, then turned his attention to the new arrival: he sucked her left nipple, while Sayoko flicked on the right one. Cecile was very excited, it was from the death of Suzaku, happened by her own hand nine years ago, who was not allowed to a partner. At one point Lelouch entered her, starting to push like crazy. Cecile began to scream with pleasure, getting louder. Sayoko then began to kiss her passionately. After a long time he came inside her. He gasped for a few minutes, then went out.

"You will not be already tired, I hope?" The maid asked him, lying on her back and spreading her legs to the maximum.

"Of course not! Lelouch Vi Britannia does not collapse so easily! "

"Then fuck me!"

"With real pleasure!"

* * *

 **Amazzonia, 20:00 pm**

The Amazon forest was the largest rainforest in the world, the green lung of the Earth. It rose along the Rio river of the Amazons and housed various animal species, such as the anaconda, the tapir and the Sotalia. There were also some primitive tribes, such as the Yanomamö and the Kabixi, who had been living in that region for millennia. It was an insidious area, due to the torrid climate, dangerous animals and not always friendly natives. In this vast green expanse of danger dangled two foreigners: a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes and a boy with short black hair and eyes of the same color.

"CC, does it still take much?" The latter asked.

"It takes the time it takes ..." answered the direct interested, consulting a map.

"Great answer…"

"Do not be funny, Edward ..."

"These are days that we wander in this green hell! The heat is suffocating, the mosquitoes bleed me and yesterday a puma just did not bite me! At this rate I will end up leaving the skin! "

"Stop whining, and fill the flask!" The girl ordered him, handing it to her.

Although irritated, the boy obeyed. He approached the river and began to fill it.

"You could do it too, you know?"

"What am I, crazy? Do you know that in these waters the eunectes, called more commonly anaconda?

"And what are they, explain yourself better."

"They are the biggest snakes that exist, weigh 200 kilos and are 11 meters long."

"CHRIST!" The young man exclaimed, frightened.

"Of course."

"Sometimes i doubt your rationality. At least tell me why we're here? "

"Simple ... I'm putting on a team of individuals with the power of geass, in order to break down the tyranny of Lelouch."

"But why?"

"It was me who gave him the king's power, 10 years ago. In doing so, I created a monster that enslaved humanity. Now I have to fix it. "

"And would one of the elements you intend to recruit live here?"

"I hope."

"You hope? You mean you're not sure? "

"No."

"Let's go well ..."

"Unfortunately, the information in my possession is decidedly vague ... Subject M was transported to a cult base by order of the late Emperor Charles himself. And unfortunately there are many. "

"So you sent Tony to the Andes?"

"Exact. Perhaps he will have more luck than us ... "

"I hope so ... How many elements have you recruited so far?"

"You'll find out in due course. At this time this information is superfluous. "

"Okay, but now let's get back on the road. The sooner we get to the destination, the better it is. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleepless Night.**

 **Cordillera of the Andes, 6:15 pm**

The Andes mountain range was the longest mountain range in the world, extending from the Isthmus of Panama to the north to Cape Horn in the south for about 7200 kilometers. In that area, some of the best-known peoples of pre-Columbian history had lived, such as the Nazca, the Mochica and the Incas; the latter had given rise to a real empire (called Tawantinsuyu), the largest in pre-Columbian history, with the capital of Cuzco. It had been overthrown by the Spanish Conquistadores who arrived from the other side of the Atlantic, who had annexed it to the Spanish crown, and then plundered it of its riches, primarily gold. However, the cities built by the Incas, although abandoned and crumbling for centuries, still existed; the best known was Machu Picchu, and that's where a heterogeneous group was headed: a boy in his twenties with short black hair and brown eyes, a black girl with short white hair and red eyes, a woman with short dark red hair, eyes brown, lipstick on the lips, breasts thriving and wearing a pair of glasses, finally a girl with purple short hair, green eyes and lipstick. The quartet was camped near a lake, located in a prairie surrounded by high peaks. Around them, some lamas grazed peacefully.

"Toto, it's days that we wander through this lousy place! How much is missing from the place of worship? "Asked the violet.

"Faye, be patient. It's a matter of hours now. "The black girl answered.

"I've already heard this!"

"This time it's true."

"I do not understand why you complain so much ... You are about to see one of the seven wonders of the modern world with your own eyes." The bespectacled her.

"Beautiful wonder! A ghost town erected by a people extinct for centuries ... A pile of rubble, in short! "

The redhead looked at her badly.

"You would deserve the death only for this!"

"Oh, sorry if I do not dream of a maniac of ancient history like you!"

"If that's why I'm also a history teacher, or at least I was!"

"Calm down, Kyoko; Faye, you too. There is no need to bicker for so little."

"Tony is right ... We are here for a purpose, a very important purpose."

"That is to trace the subject M, right?"

"Exact. CC says his geass could be very useful. "

"And he's in a cult base, right?"

"Exact."

Faye snorted and looked around.

"They could choose a better place than this desolate land."

"They are a secret society, it's obvious that they choose remote places for their bases." Toto explained.

"Listen, for tonight we should stop here. In two hours it will be dark, and it is dangerous to move in the darkness. "He proposed Tony.

"I agree." Kyoko agreed.

"Do you prepare your dinner?"

"Of course, Tony ... I'll go right away." With that he walked towards the tent.

* * *

 **Paris, 0:30 am**

Akito and Leila lay asleep next to each other, but while the boy was sleeping peacefully, the blonde seemed instead in the grip of a terrifying nightmare: she was sweating and talking in her sleep.

"Ryo ... Yukiya ... Ayano! We must escape, the British have find us! They are coming here ... "

Suddenly she woke up, widening her eyes.

 _Yet!_

She thought, gasping.

 _It's been a year since that damn nightmare torments me ... Everything since I was alone ... Every night, every night! At this rate I will go crazy!_

Slowly, so as not to wake her lover, she struggled from him, stood up and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Right at the destination opened the fridge and took a pack of cheese. She took one and ate it.

"Can not you sleep?" A female voice asked her.

Taken by surprise, she turned, crossing her gaze with a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black dressing gown.

"Mademoiselle Adjani ..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me François?"

"Sorry, François ... Unfortunately I had a nightmare."

François snorted.

"Look, I'm really honored to welcome you to my house, but I think you owe me some explanation."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything: because the General Smilas had given you for dead, because the British army are hunting you, because at night I hear you screaming in your sleep."

"All right ... It seems to me the minimum to repay the risk you run."

"Then it begins."

"Smilas was a traitor ... He secretly agreed with the British to kill me and conquer power, and then self-crowning emperor of Europe."

"Taking advantage of the fall of the Paris government, following the riots caused by the Black Out."

"Exact. He died, and I went to live with some Japanese friends at a group of gypsy friends of ours. "

"And then?"

"We lived with them until last year, then the imperial army attacked our camp, making a massacre. Only Akito and I managed to escape, arriving in Paris after a daring escape through half of Europe. Then we took refuge in your house. "

The landlady remained silent for a few seconds, then said:

"That's why at night you have nightmares ... Relive the death of your friends."

"Rightly."

"And why does the Empire want you dead?"

"Because for Europeans they are a symbol of hope and freedom. Evidently Lelouch has discovered that I am still alive and wants to kill me, fearing that the people, under my leadership, will rebel against his dictatorship. "

"A more than valid reason to want you dead."

"Yeah ... But what are you doing up?"

"I was not sleepy and I thought I'd watch a bit of TV ... Do you want to keep me company?"

"Willingly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: of ancient mysteries and feelings of guilt.**

 **Pendragon, 4.45 pm**

Nina was surfing the internet in her room, located in the east wing of the imperial palace.

 _Today man has landed for the first time on Mars ... I should feel proud, as I have contributed to this important scientific success, but it is not so. I still feel the remorse for creating the FLEIJA, the terrifying weapon of mass destruction that has erased two cities, Pendragon and Tokyo from the face of the Earth, totaling tens of millions of deaths. Men, women, children ... Whole families destroyed in an instant._

She thought, bitterly.

 _What's worse is that, somewhere in the sky, there's the Damocles, a flying fortress crammed with FLEIJA warheads. As long as the command is in the hands of the emperor there are no problems, but if it were to fall into the wrong hands ..._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Go ahead!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Nina."

"Professor Loyd ... What is it?"

"Did you happen to see his majesty?"

"I have not seen him since I witnessed the adorning ... How come?"

"I have to ... Tell him some news. Confidential. "

Confidential news meant that only the emperor could be put aside.

"I do not know, he should try in the garden, sometimes he goes there to get some fresh air."

"That's what I intend to do."

* * *

Lelouch was walking through the huge lawn that surrounded the imperial palace.

 _What a wonderful day ..._

He thought, looking up at the clear sky.

 _After the war there was only an immense crater left ... It took me years to rebuild and repopulate Pendragon, but now it's new. The symbol of the planet's rebirth after years of war, misery and terrorism._

After Lelouch had conquered the world, self-crowning emperor, the situation under certain points of view had improved: war, terrorism, poverty and discrimination had been eliminated. Now all citizens ived in welfare, including former numbers. Peace, prosperity and order reigned throughout the planet. In addition, space firms were leading the empire to a new era: that of the colonization of space. Of course, it was premature to talk about it, but first, then, humanity would develop the right technologies. But the exploration of the cosmos had other purposes than those officially declared. He had discovered it seven years ago, when he had been summoned by the director of the OSI (Office of Secret Intelligence, the British secret services) at their New York office.

 **Start flashback**

 **New York, 2 August 2020, 9:19 am**

Lelouch was in his personal car, a white limousine moving across the clear street. It was a practice adopted when the emperor moved through the city, which became the temporary capital of the empire (Pendragon was still under reconstruction).

 _I wonder why the director of the OSI summoned me so urgently ..._

He wondered as he watched the neighboring buildings run by.

After a short ride the car stopped in front of a pale-yellow building complex with a large parking lot. Once he got out of the car Lelouch was greeted by a man in his fifties with short gray hair and blue eyes, who wore a pearl gray suit.

"Majesty ..." He greeted him, bowing ceremoniously.

"What is the reason for the summons?" He asked, coming to the point.

"He will find out soon, follow me."

He led him through the parking lot, then, through the entrance doors, through the atrium until he reached an elevator. They took him and went up to the second floor, where they entered a long corridor, until they reached a projection room.

"Please, take a seat."

Lelouch sat down at one of the chairs.

"I suppose you know the Taranis program."

"Yes, that's the name of the space program that sent British astronauts to the moon in the late 1970s."

"Exact. Do you know how many missions were performed?"

"About 17, plus two canceled."

"And here you are wrong, your majesty ... There was also the Taranis 20."

"Taranis 20?"

"Yes ... You see, when the astronauts of the now dissolved Euro Universe landed on the sidereal satellite, they came across something ... Eclatante, if it gives a good idea. The Paris government tried to cover it up, but our spies discovered it anyway. Our subsequent space missions were aimed at finding out what they found so amazing, and with the Taranis 20 we hit the target, landing on the dark side of the Moon."

"Well, what have you discovered?"

"Now he will see."

That said, the director of the OSI approached the projector and turned it on. So they began to scroll through a series of images: an immense spaceship lying on the moon's surface for who knows how much time ( wp-content/gallery/apollo-20/800px-exopolzzzzh_ ), a city reduced to a pile of rubble., what looked like a skull ( /wp-content/uploads/2017/07/luna_ ) .

"What…"

"Remains of a very ancient alien civilization, your majesty. According to our xenon-archaeologists such vestiges would be tens of thousands of years old. Someone says a billion years but it seems excessive to me. "The director of the OIS explained.

"A lunar civilization?"

"The moon was just an outpost, from which they left to explore the Earth."

"Have they been here?"

"In a remote time. The Australian aborigines worshiped them as wandjina, but their real name is unknown. These cave paintings are a testimony... "

"How long are they?"

"50,000 years ago."

"Surprising ... They flew in space when our ancestors still lived in caves. But if the Moon is a simple outpost from where did they come?"

"Probably Mars, where our probes have taken pictures of ancient ruins and various artifacts. There is also a video of the Taranis 20 mission. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

The director approached the projector, put the film and started the movie.

watch?v=AWK6DhsPH2Y

"Did my father know about all this?" Lelouch asked when it ended.

"Yes. But he was not interested, so he suspected end the space program. "

 _Yeah, he just wanted to start the Ragnarok connection._

"I will make it resume. I have to find out about the Martians as much as possible. "

 _They may have some link with the geass._

"By the way, did you manage to decipher the contents of the sheets?"

"No, majesty. It is an alien idiom. Not even the best linguist can do anything."

"And what about ... She?"

"We named it EBE, Extraterrestrial Biological Entity. We do not know who she is or where she's from or how long he's been dead. The absence of oxygen allowed the corpse to remain intact over time. There was another one besides her. On the skin that was gray-blue, some kind of scar was detected on the eyes and on the forehead while a sort of band encircled its head. The female had red skin, as she saw. We're not even sure she's dead, maybe she's just hibernating or in a coma. "

"Where is it…"

"On the Lunar Eowyn base."

"And the spaceship?"

"It must be a mother ship, given its size; its surface was covered with dust and had been hit by various asteroids, a sign that it had been stranded there for a long time. Inside there were numerous biological traces, the strange vegetation and the debris scattered in the engine section, triangular rocks that emitted tears of a yellow liquid with special properties and, of course, signs of the presence of extraterrestrial creatures. "

"Do you have anything else to report to me?"

"No, sir."

"Then I can go back to the palace, but if there's anything new, do not hesitate to contact me."

"Yes, your majesty."

 _This was a morning full of surprises ..._

He think.

 **End flashback**

 _Now that my astronauts have arrived on the red planet I will be able to discover something more about the ancient Martian civilization, and perhaps on the geass._

"Finally I found you, majesty."

"What do you want, Loyd?" He asked, annoyed.

"There are news from Mars."

"Which?"

"The five astronauts have completed the base camp, and tomorrow they will begin to explore the planet."

"Well. And from the moon base? "

"No news, at least for now."

"And what about the wanted?"

"If he refers to Cornelia he is still a fugitive. As for Leila ... Maybe we have a clue. "

"What clue?"

"One of our spies saw her looking out the window of a house, near the Eiffel Tower."

"To whom does that house belong?"

"A certain ... François Adjani." The scientist replied, consulting a note.

Lelouch smiled maliciously.

"Get me your phone number. I have a plan in mind ... "

"Yes, your majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: alone**

 **Kanto Region, Japan, 9:15 am**

Cornelia, Villetta and Guilford were having breakfast in what once must have been the kitchen of the farmhouse, consisting of a stone table with wooden legs, four chairs, a fridge, a dusty kitchen, a fireplace and an old television set in the 60s, which obviously did not work.

"What a bore ... There's nothing in this shitty shack! No TV, no internet, no electricity! "Villetta complained, eating a chocolate croissant.

"We have no choice ... Lelouch wants us dead. The only way to stay alive is to hide us. "

"I spend my days getting mad in my room, I eat only precooked foods for lunch and dinner, I go to sleep at seven in the evening and I wake up at night, in the dark, without being able to do anything! This is not life! "

"Lelouch has placed OSI spies in every city in Japan, with orders to kill us if they meet. Furthermore, all the inhabitants of the archipelago are controlled by the geass, and may attack us, if the emperor orders it. "

"With all due respect, Cornelia, it's dangerous to stay here. Someone might notice our presence, even because we're near the highway. "Guilford interjected.

"I am aware of it, my knight ..."

"I'm not a knight anymore."

"You will always be for me. But let's get back to the main topic: even to me it irritates not just stay in this hovel. And maybe I have an alternative. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Saeko Kozuki, Kallen's mother. She could give us hospitality. "

"The Guren pilot? The one you clashed with Narita? "

"Exact. She was executed in 2018, in Tokyo, together with ... "

Suddenly Villetta, as if struck by lightning, fell from the chair, bringing her hands to her face and burst into tears, starting to shout out loud:

"OHGI! OHGI! OHGI, MY LOVE! OHGIIII! "

"Now what's wrong with her?" Asked Guilford, surprised.

"She's having another of her attacks ... She always does that when she hears the tragedy of 9 years ago!"

"And you named her? Are you deficient? "

"Keep her still, I'll get the syringe!"

That said, the woman went to the adjoining room. Instead, Guilford tried to hold Villetta still, locking her arms, but she began to wriggle.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

That said, she kicked the genitals that made him fall to the ground in pain. Cornelia returned shortly afterwards and injected the sedative to her friend, who subsided in a few seconds.

 _Damn ... I was hoping that over time it would recover, but there was no improvement! It hurts to see her reduced in this state ..._

She thought, sad.

"We have to get rid of her." Guilford said, recovering.

"How do you say?" Cornelia asked him.

"In his condition it is only a burden. It threatens to make us discover. "

"And so?"

"So you might as well shoot them, we'll avoid a bit of trouble."

In response, Cornelia drew her sword and pointed it to his throat.

"We live together, or we die divided! Starting from you! "She warned him, threatening.

The man swallowed, then said:

"As you wish."

"Now prepare, when Villetta has recovered, we will leave for Tokyo."

"You can not be sure that woman will welcome us, her son Naoto died because of us British."

"But Kallen was killed by Lelouch, right? Ergo hates the emperor. It will help us, you will see. "

"If you say so…"

"Ohgi ... Love ..." Villetta whimpered.

* * *

 **Paris, 1:30 am**

She was sleeping blissfully in her bed, when suddenly the phone on the bedside table began to ring, waking up abruptly.

 _Shit ... Who will be at this time?_

She wondered, sleepy.

She picked up the phone and asked:

"Francois."

"Do you recognize my voice, Miss Adjani?"

Immediately the state of torpor vanished, replaced by one of amazement.

"You are Lelouch vi Britannia, the emperor of the world!" It was too well known, and the tone had made her understand that it was not a joke.

"Exact."

"Why are you calling me? I'm a simple citizen ... "

"I want you to do something for me."

 _What can the emperor want from me?_

"If I can ... Say."

"I order you to kill Leila Breisgau and Akito Hyuga!"

At that moment François felt a sort of vibration in her head.

"Yes, your majesty!"

With that he hung up, opened the nightstand drawer, took a SP 2022 pistol, made sure it was loaded, stood up and headed for the guest room. When she reached her destination, she opened the door and found them sleeping. Without hesitating, she aimed the weapon at Akito and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the head, causing his instant death. Leila, awakened by the shot, first looked at her dead lover, then turned her gaze to François who was about to shoot her too. Scared, she jumped out of bed, avoiding being hit.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want to kill me? "She asked.

"The enemies of the divine Lelouch must all die!"

That said, she started to shoot again, but Leila took a lamp on the bedside table and threw it at him; hit on her right arm, she lost his grip on the weapon. At that point Leila jumped at her and pushed her back, causing her to slam against the door. She punched her, hitting her face and body, dropping her to her knees. She took the gun and aimed it at her forehead.

"You're an evil witch ... I do not know what led you to try to assassinate me, but you will not go smoothly! I trusted you, and you betrayed me! "

That said she shot her, killing her. The woman collapsed lifelessly on the floor, without making any sound.

 _You had welcomed me into your house, you were called my admirer, so far you had protected me and Akito from the British ... And now you have killed him and tried to kill me! Why?_

She wondered.

 _Were you afraid of the British? Afraid of what they would have done to you if they found out you were protecting two fugitives? Or maybe it was your intention from the beginning? Ah, now it does not matter anymore!_

She turned, looking at Akito, who was still lifeless in the bed. By now she was left alone: her parents, her friends, her boyfriend ... She had lost everyone. She was about to cry, but she heard a familiar sound outside. She looked out of the window and saw a police car standing in front of the house; some neighbor must have heard the shots and sounded the alarm. Two agents headed for the house. Leila did not lose heart, and when she heard the bell ring downstairs, she crept closer to the door, holding the gun. She placed it against the jamb and fired.

"Eric!" Shouted a voice from the other side. She must have killed one, now he had to get rid of the other. She pushed open the door and, once outside, fired at the second policeman, catching him by surprise and hitting him in the heart. The man fell to the ground lifeless, lying on his back. At that point Leila stole their guns (his was in fact almost empty) and reached the car. She had to get away from there, before other cops arrived. So he started the engine and hurried away from the house, with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wonder**

 **Amazzonia, at 9:45 pm**

The sun had set, but the immense rainforest was illuminated by the moon and above all by the stars, which covered the sky. CC watched enchanted the luminous expanse that lay above her.

 _For centuries I had not seen a sky like this ..._

She think.

"Are you enchanted?" Asked Edward, who was sitting by the fire.

"Yes ... The sky is beautiful." She replied, without turning around.

"Thanks to the absence of light and air pollution ... Despite the deforestation, this area has remained as it was a thousand years ago."

"You say?"

"I say: the air is pure, the animal species are the same, even the peoples who live there are immobilized in Prehistory."

"I see…"

"Changing the subject ... Is there still a lot left?"

"By tomorrow we will arrive."

"Good thing ... Admitting that the right place is that."

"Otherwise we will still have a nice holiday in an exotic place."

"Oh, you want to be funny!"

"Yes."

"Well, you're not funny."

"Do you have to be so negative?"

"Yes, if I am thousands of miles from civilization, in a jungle infested with huge snakes, poisonous spiders, ravenous beasts and the like."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this story, but I could not move alone."

"We could have brought other items with us, why did not you think about it?"

"The less we are, the less we will be noticed."

"Or maybe you wanted to be alone with me."

"Do not be a fool, Eddy ..."

"We've been friends for five years, I thought ..."

"Accomplices, not friends. And be lucky, because the last time I had one turned out to be a monster. "

"You mean Lelouch, do not you?"

"Exact."

"He was your lover?"

The green remained silent for a few seconds, then said:

"Yes."

"Did you disappoint?"

"I thought he was a different person, and indeed he was. Then that misfortune happened and it was not the same. "

"What a disgrace?"

"Shirley Fenette, one of her friends, was killed in cold blood by Rolo, a cult affiliate and a geass holder."

"And since then he has been crazy."

"Exact. First he ordered the destruction of the worship of the geass, including the extermination of all his followers. "

"But if they're all dead ..."

"They died, but the shelters still exist."

"And this subject M ..."

"When we attacked the cult of geass it was in the former Chinese Federation, far from here. So it's still there, even if I do not know where that is. "

Edward nodded, then snorted.

"The death of a loved one can make you lose your mind."

"True."

"Let's have dinner." He invited her, pulling two packets of pre-cooked ramen out of the pack.

"Agree."

* * *

 **Cordillera of the Andes, at 8:00 pm**

Tony's group was also dining around the fire.

"Fortunately we had food supplies before we left, otherwise we would have died of hunger." Faye said, while eating a skewer.

"It's the number 1 rule of the traveler, never leave unguarded." Kyoko told her.

Toto smiled, then looked up at the sky, remaining charmed.

"What a show…"

The others, intrigued by her words, raised their gaze in turn.

"You're right ... I've never seen the starry sky before," said the bespectacled, fascinated.

"Do you know? This place in its own way is pleasant ... The air is pure, there is peace and tranquility ... No noise, no problems of any kind. Only us and nature. "

"Yeah, Tony ... But there's no comfort either."

"You talk like that because you're a technodipendent, you can not do without modern conveniences, like everyone else. Today no one can do without TV, internet, a car, a mobile phone ... In ancient times, humanity went on without it, today it would be unthinkable to do without it. We are technology addicts, we can not do without it, we are dependent on it. To renounce it is a pure madness. "

Kyoko smiled.

"Here you start making the philosopher!" She said, pulling his ear.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I love your compliments, Kyoko."

 _And good lovebirds ..._

Faye thought, a little envious.

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Machu Picchu ... I sincerely hope this ... Subject M is there." She said.

"The only way to know is to go there and find out. And tomorrow we'll go. "The boy reassured her.

"Very well."

* * *

 **Pendragon, at 6:15 pm**

Lelouch was having dinner in the company of Nina, Loyd, Cecile and Dr. Sophie Randall, originally from the former EU. Normally and rule he ate alone, but that was a special day, the day when the man had landed on Mars, and this venture was also due to the four of them, who had contributed to the success of the project.

"I congratulate you all. Thanks to your efforts, the empire has completed an undertaking that will enter history, the first human landing on Mars." The emperor declared proudly.

"We are happy to have been useful, your majesty." Nina said.

"You know, if it were not for you that you prefer potatoes to sausages I could reward you in a special way."

Nina blushed at the sentence, while the others looked at her curiously.

"Maybe one day I'll make you change tastes ..."

"Actually ... I like both, your majesty."

"Good to know…"

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He took it and answered.

"Ready?"

"..."

"Well. But Leila managed to escape, right? "

"..."

"I want checkpoints throughout Paris, and also in the surrounding area."

"..."

"We'll talk."

"What's new, your majesty?"

"Yes, Cecile. Akito Hyuga is dead. He was one of the last rioters in Europe. "

"But Leila managed to escape."

"It does not matter ... It is now alone, and I control mankind. It is passed off in one way or another. "

"I see…"

"Once I have cleared her and Cornelia, I will have taken all the fleas away from me."

"Forget CC, Majesty." Loyd reminded him.

For Lelouch it was like a bolt from the blue, but it did not fade.

"Sooner or later I'll find her too. Nobody can escape me. "

"It's very true, majesty."

The boy sighed, then turned to Nina.

"After dinner I have to talk to you in private, go to my rooms."

She looked at him suspiciously. He smiled at her ambiguous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My favorite scientist**

 **Madrid, March 22nd, 2.17pm**

Leila was in the main square (Plaza Mayor, NDA), and was having a fleeting meal in a bar. When she had finished she paid the bill and went out.

 _Damn it ... I managed to get away from Paris, but that does not mean it's safe! If I can not find a place to hide, I'm dead!_

She thought nervously.

She looked around cautiously.

 _At this moment I would rather find myself face to face with Nosferatu than here, in the main Place, right in the center of Madrid! Suddenly I see an enemy in every person ... Each of them can be a spy ... Or maybe everyone!_

Suddenly her eyes rested on a maid with dark brown hair tied in two braids, eyes of the same color and wearing a pair of round glasses. She was in the company of a child with short blond hair and black eyes and a girl with reddish hair and black eyes.

 _Maybe they will host me ... Maybe with a little encouragement._

She started to follow the trio, making her way through the passers-by and the kiosks that crowded the square. Left the latter, she continued to follow them, cautiously, stopping occasionally for fear of being discovered. At one point, as they crossed an isolated alley, Leila took courage, approached the woman and aimed a gun at her back.

"Do not move!" She intimated them.

The redhead, aware of the situation, snorted and said:

"Do not hurt her too much."

"I will not do it, if you will obey me."

"Look what I said to Roberta."

"What?"

The waitress whirled around, disarming her in a moment and pointing at her gun.

 _Shit ..._

The blonde mentally cursed, sweating cold. The child stared at her curiously.

" Just give me a good reason why I should not shoot you!" The bespectacled.

"My name is…"

"Leila Breisgau, the maiden of Europe, daughter of Bradow, . I know perfectly who you are. The real question is: why do not I blow your brains out? "

"The empire is hunting me, and wants me dead. I need a place to take refuge."

"And why should we give it to you?"

"If you do not do it they will find me and kill me."

"Your problem, not ours."

"I only ask you to host me for a while. Then I'll go, I swear! "

"And would you trust us? Do you know we could hand you over to the police? "

"The last time I trusted someone I lost my man!"

Roberta did not answer, turned to the girl with auburn hair and she nodded. She turned back to Leila.

"Tienes suerte, chica. You can come with us, at least for a while. "

"Thank you!" The blonde exclaimed, bowing.

"Now let's move, before anyone sees us." The woman urged her.

"Ok ..."

Satisfied, Roberta handed her the gun, which she sheathed. Then the quartet resumed the path.

* * *

 **Cordillera of the Andes, 8:30 am**

"Here we are, that's Machu Picchu." Tony said, pointing to the ruined city that lay a short distance from them.

"The most famous inca archaeological site ... Now it's before my eyes!" Kyoko exclaimed, excited.

"Careful not to make you orgasm!" Faye teased.

"Funny…"

"It is not the time to bicker, we must reach the place of worship." Toto warned them.

"Well, let's move then."

* * *

Once in the city the four began to look around: the buildings were obviously all ruined, and apart from them there was no soul alive.

"It makes an impression that once upon a time this was a thriving town." Kyoko commented, adjusting her glasses.

Then he looked up, noticing a peak shrouded in mist, which stood out a short distance from the ruins.

"Ok, we're here. But where is the seat of worship? "Asked Faye.

"Now I'll show you."

Having said this, Toto set off, followed closely by the other three, until she reached the temple of the sun, a cylindrical building now reduced to a stony stone, which was accessed through an opening. Inside was a large rectangular stone. Toto approached her and pressed a hidden button. Then the stone rose, not surprisingly Tony, Kyoko and Faye, revealing a flight of stairs that descended into the darkness.

"Let's move on." She said, and then began to descend. The others followed her closely.

* * *

The farther the quartet fell, the darkness thickened, so that at a certain point the heroic explorers were forced to light the torches. Arrived on a flat surface they stopped.

"And now?" Faye asked, nervous.

Toto approached a wall, illuminating an electrical panel. She opened it, lifted some switches, and suddenly the light went on.

"We'll use that now." The black girl explained, pointing to an elevator in front of them.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Teacher Hayashi."

* * *

Once inside, Toto pressed a button and the elevator began to go down. After a short journey it stopped and the doors opened. Once they left the four were amazed: in front of them stretched an immense underground city, with several buildings, even larger than the same Machu Picchu.

"Oh, kami ..." Kyoko said, amazed.

"Subject M is in one of these buildings, if you find him, contact the others. Have I been clear? "Asked Toto.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you have radio transmitters?"

"Yes!" They all answered in chorus.

"Questions, before dividing us?"

"What do we do if we find someone?" Tony asked.

"All the worshipers died in 2018, killed by the Black Knights, except me, CC and Jeremiah, who however is at the service of Lelouch. The only person here is the subject M, and she is the one we are looking for. "

"But how did he survive here alone?"

"You'll see him ... Now let's move."

* * *

Faye was exploring the northern part of the city, looking around carefully. As Toto had said there was not a living soul. She saw a couple of electric vehicles but they did not work.

 _Toto says that once they were studying geass, an amazing power ... I was skeptical, until I got here._

She think.

Since she could not find anything on the street he decided to enter one of the buildings.

* * *

"This place is gigantic ... We would take days to explore it!" Kyoko said, disconsolate.

"We have no choice, unfortunately ... CC will make us a head so if we can not recover the subject M."

"What the hell is that important?"

"Her geass can be very useful."

"Do you know at least what it is for?"

"No."

"Let's go well ... What about checking there?"

"Where?"

The woman pointed to a building near them: it was a cream-colored floor that looked like a kind of laboratory.

"With pleasure ..."

* * *

Entering the entrance doors, they found themselves in an empty reception area. On the right a corridor, on which three doors overlooked.

"I control the first room, you go to the second one."

"Ok, Tony."

* * *

At the same time Toto was in another building and was reading some documents found in a file.

 _Graphs, statistics, some types of geass ... But no trace of the subject M._

She snorted and put away the documents.

 _I hope the others have more luck._

Suddenly he heard Tony's voice on the radio.

"We found the subject M!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she is here in front of us!"

"Where you are?"

"Look for a one-story building, with an electric vehicle in front of it!"

"Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Tony snorted and closed the communication.

"Now we just have to wait."

"So it would be her? The famous subject M? "Kyoko asked, pointing to a cryogenic cell (one of many) that contained a woman with long black hair, who wore an elegant orange dress.

"Exact."

"Great beautiful woman! But why is it closed there? "

"Only the kami know it, maybe Toto will explain it to us on arrival."

* * *

 **Pendragon, 6:45 am**

Nina was moaning, put to 90 in the emperor's bedroom. The thrusts of Lelouch were worthy of a true stallion, and gave her immense pleasure. At one point the boy came to her in the anus. He gasped for a few minutes, then left her, and collapsed on her. Both were naked and sweaty.

"You're exceptional ... Not even Cecile and Sayoko had lasted so long. They collapse after a few hours, you managed to entertain me for the whole night! "He complimented, licking her neck sensually.

"I thank you ... Your majesty!"

"It's your reward for successful work!"

"I'm honored…"

Lelouch smiled, then after a couple of minutes, still naked, he stood up.

 _But how hungry was he? He did not give me a moment of respite ... Besides, if I stay so I fear he can start again ..._

So, slowly, she sat on the bed and began to dress.

"Are you thirsty?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm going to get you some water."

"You are kind, majesty."

"This and more for my favorite scientist."

At these words Nina blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Delicious dinner.**

 **Cordillera of the Andes, 9:00 am**

The Toto group was gathered near the cryogenic cell containing the subject M.

"Would she be the subject M?" Asked Faye.

"Exactly." Toto confirmed.

"She seems dead."

"Indeed it is."

Faye's eyes widened at the statement.

"Eh? Have we come a long way for a hibernated corpse? "

"It will not be for long ... Kyoko opened the cell."

"Yes!"

That said, she pressed a button and the door opened.

"And now?" She asked.

"Now it's my turn."

Toto took an ancient book from her backpack, with the geass symbol on the cover. She opened it and began to leaf through it.

"Here is the formula ..."

She began to recite verses in an indecipherable language to the ears of others present.

"Lúg, Yr wyf yn eich galw. Rhoddais fywyd i'r wraig hon, i ddychwelyd i fyd y bywoliaeth. Y rhan fwyaf o'r greadigaeth, rydych chi'n ateb fy nghais! "

Suddenly the woman's body brightened intensely, so much so that all those present had to close their eyes. When the glow vanished Tony asked:

"What ... What did you do?"

"I recalled her spirit from the world of C."

A few minutes passed, then the woman groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What ..." She began, confused.

Observing her carefully, Kyoko exclaimed:

"But this ... It's Marianne Vi Britannia!"

"Marianne? The shining lightning of Britannia? "The boy asked in disbelief.

"To serve you, gentlemen. But who would you be? "

"I'm Tony. They are Kyoko Hayashi ... "

"Very pleased."

"... Faye Valentine ..." The violet waved.

"... And finally Toto, formerly affiliated with the cult of geass."

"Your majesty ..."

"Ok ... And why did you send me back to the world of C?"

"It's because of Lelouch."

On hearing that name, Marianne's face twisted into an expression of anger.

"Lelouch? What did that degenerate son do? "

"He went crazy, and took control of the world, conquering him with weapons and enslaving humanity with his geass."

"And you would like my help to bring down his tyranny, right?"

"Your and that of some people with geass."

Marianne smiled malignantly.

"I'm there ... He sent me and his father to the world of C, I will repay him with the same coin!"

"She will have the chance, I guarantee it. But now it's better to leave, the mission is over."

"Very well."

* * *

 **Amazonia, 11.15 am**

They were on their way, when suddenly CC stopped.

"Have we arrived?" Edward asked.

"She's back."

"She, who?"

"Subject M, the others found it."

"And how do you know?"

"It exists ... A sort of bond between me and her. After all, we were friends once. "

"Ok ... I did not understand that much but it's okay. So what do we do? "

"Let's go back."

"Eh?"

"You understood me very well!"

"But it's absurd! Now that we are close ... "

"At an empty and abandoned place, there's nothing over there. If you want to go anyway, find it alone. "

That said, she turned her foots and started going back.

 _But you look ... It makes me turn half Amazonia to find a place of worship, and now wants to go back without even having found it! But I choked her!_

The boy thought nervously.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 11:30 pm**

"We are grateful to you for granting us hospitality," said Cornelia.

"It's the least I can do, Princess." The landlady replied, sitting at the table with her guests.

"I'm not a princess ... Not anymore, since I gave up the imperial title."

"Excuse me, I did not know. Is dinner at your liking? "

"Certainly, true friends?"

"Yes, Cornelia." Guilford confirmed.

Villetta instead remained silent.

"Villetta?" Cornelia called her.

No reply; the black woman kept eating as if nothing had happened.

"Your friend is taciturn." Saeko noted.

"Yes…"

 _Better taciturn than delirious._

Guilford thought.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Tell me."

"While we were stopping in a pitch, we saw, in the distance, a complex of buildings, some of which were equipped with chimneys ..."

"It must be the hygiene center. They built it in various parts of the world. "

"And what are they for?"

Mrs. Kozuki frowned.

"Lelouch is convinced that society can progress only if it is made up of healthy individuals, both mind and body. Those who have physical or mental defects are transported to those ... Fields, I call them that. "

"And once there?"

"They disappear into nothingness ..."

"You mean that ..."

"Officially, they are still there, alive. But in reality they are killed in the gas chambers and burned in the crematoria, one who worked there told me. "

Cornelia and Guilford horrified, Villetta instead continued to eat quietly.

"But are you sure?" Asked the former knight of Britannia.

"Like two plus two is four."

 _If anyone should notice that Villetta is crazy, she could report it to the authorities and send her to that kind of extermination camp!_

Cornelia thought, alarmed.

She turned to her, still eating quietly. She hoped in his heart that he should not have another crisis. Mrs. Kozuki was a trustworthy person, but some neighbors could have been a spy, hearing the shouts.

"Miss Cornelia, what's wrong? I see her in anguish. "Saeko asked her.

"Nothing ... Could I have another bit of Furikake?"

"Gladly." She took the rice bowl and seasoned it, then handed it back to Cornelia.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The purple-haired smiled, then resumed eating. Finally she and her friends could have a decent meal after a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Madrid, 3.45 pm**

"Do you live here?" Leila asked, turning to Roberta.

"Exact. It's my mistress's estate, Nadie. "She answered, pointing to the girl with auburn hair.

It was a white, three-story building with a sloping roof. Around it stood a meadow, crossed by a driveway.

"Let's go. I do not want anyone to see our gracious guest. We'd all be in trouble. "Nadie said.

"By the way, who would it be?" Asked the blonde, pointing to the child.

"My brother, Garcia."

"Nice to meet you." Leila said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, senorita." The little child squeezed it.

"Now let's go in." Nadie urged them.

* * *

Crossing the front door they found themselves in a corridor, where some doors appeared.

"On this floor you will find the kitchen, the dining room with TV and a living room. Upstairs there is the bathroom, my bedroom, those of Roberta and Garcia and a guest bedroom. Outside, on the east side, you will find a swimming pool. Have I been clear? "

"Yes."

"Roberta, make her visit the villa, so that she learns to orient herself."

"Yes, Miss."

The maid bowed, then turned to the new guest.

"Follow me, please."

* * *

 **Cordillera of the Andes, 10:00 am**

Tony's group, which was also aggregated by the revived Marianne, had just returned to the surface from the underground city.

"Now the long return journey awaits us," the boy said.

"Where are we going?"

"First we have to get together at CC, then we'll decide what to do."

"CC?"

"Exactly, Miss Marianne. She sent us here to recover you. Even if she did not know where you were in the place of worship, "Kyoko explained.

"I can not wait to see you again ..." The ex-empress said, irritably.

"Now let's move, the sooner we get back to Lima the better."

That said, the boy walked, followed closely by his companions.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 0:15 am**

Cornelia was lying in the bed where Kallen, the late daughter of Miss Kozuki, had once slept. Guilford slept in the next room, once owned by Naoto, the eldest son of Saeko and elder brother of Kallen, who died during the British occupation of Japan. She was trying to sleep but could not. Pissed off, she stood up, thinking:

 _Damn, I can not close my eyes and I have a bestial thirst! I must drink a glass of water._

* * *

When she reached the kitchen she turned on the light, remaining surprised: at the table she was sitting Villetta, who was staring at her with a sadistic expression, to say the least demonic.

"Hi, Cornelia!" She greeted her, sinisterly.

Seeing her better, he saw that she was wielding a gun.

"That ... Where did you get it?" She asked, frightened.

"It belongs to Guilford ... I took it in his sleep ... And did not notice anything ... I was as silent as a cat!"

"Villetta ... Do not be silly! If the police find out we're here we'll all end up in a sea of shit! "

"I'm already in shit, up to my neck!"

That said she stood up and began to shout out loud:

"Citizens! If you are not with us, then you will have to fear us! We are the order of the Black Knights! The order of the Black Knights is on the side of all those who do not possess weapons, whether they are eleven or British citizens! "

"Villetta, calm down now!" Cornelia begged her.

"I AM ZERO!"

 _I should sedate her, but I left the syringe in my room ... And I'm afraid you'll shoot me if I move!_

"What happened here, boy? And what's a student doing in a place like that? Answer, or it will be trouble for you! "

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Guilford appeared, who asked:

"Do you have another one of her attacks?"

"Yes ... And he took your gun."

The former knight looked at her, then turned to Villetta, who had stopped raving and stared at him wickedly.

"Now listen to me, Villetta ... Listen to me: I want that weapon, and I want it now! Now you put the gun on the ground at your feet and take a step back! "

In response, the woman, out of her mind, aimed him at the gun.

"Damn crazy unconscious, do you want to get us into trouble? I should have killed you for a long time! "

Viletta pulled the trigger and shot him in the head, causing her instant death. He fell to the ground and did not get up. Then she looked at Cornelia. The former princess was sweating cold and afraid for her life.

"Please come back to you!" She said, scared.

Villetta did not answer, sat down on a chair, pointed the gun at her temple and fired, killing herself. She collapsed on the floor, now lifeless. Cornelia was petrified. She did not speak or move. After a while the door opened again and Saeko appeared, who asked:

"Who fired?"

Observing the two bodies on the floor he immediately understood what had happened.

"Damn ... We have to get rid of them and erase every trace of the tragedy!" She said.

The purple-haired did not reply, she was still too upset.

"Do not you think you should give me a hand? If anyone has heard the shots, he will call the police and there will be trouble for both of them! "

"I know…"

"Then help me take these carcasses away!"

"Agree…"

The two women took Villetta's legs and began to drag her away. The body left a trail of blood on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Puppets**

 **Tokyo, March 29th, 1.40pm**

An Imperial Airlines plane had just landed at Narita International Airport. Tony's group was on board.

"Here we are. Now we'll have to get to the place you know and wait for the arrival of CC and Edward. "The boy asserted as he looked out the window.

"When will they arrive?" Marianne asked him.

"In about an hour." He replied.

"Is not it dangerous to show us around?"

Tony shook his head.

"We are ordinary citizens, remember?" For the first time he spoke to her with the words of you.

"True."

"Come on, let's go down now." Kyoko urged them.

* * *

They got off the plane together with the other passengers, the quintet reached the terminal, and once out they reached the parking lot, where a white Mitsubishi van awaited them.

"We'll use this to get to our destination." Tony explained, turning to Marianne.

"But there are only two places." The former empress of Britannia noted.

"Kyoko and I will stand on the seats, you in the vain."

"Good crafty ... You and your whore comfortable on the seats and us closed like canned sardines!" Faye commented.

"Exactly ... Now on board!"

Although reluctantly, Faye, Marianne and Toto went up the back. Tony closed the doors, then got behind the wheel, while Kyoko sat down next to him.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, at 2:00 pm**

CC sneezed.

"Health."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Is there still a lot left to land?"

"About 40 minutes."

"Well."

CC snorted and looked out the window, watching the immense expanse of the ocean, stretching as far as the eye could see.

 _Marianne will not be happy to see me, especially after I have dismissed her and Charles's projects._

She think.

"You know, I'm really happy to be able to return to civilization after days and days in the Amazon forest."

"You told me at least three times."

"Yes, it's true."

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. She had received a message on Faceapp, dating back a week before. Her eyes widened as she read it.

 _So it's still alive ... But I should not be surprised, had it been otherwise Lelouch would have hung her corpse on the Eiffel Tower (recently renamed Lelouch Tower)._

"Listen ..."

"What is it, Edward?"

"This subject M what capacity does it have?"

"You'll find out when we meet her."

"I'm really curious, you know?"

She looked at him without answering.

* * *

 **Pendragon, March 28th, at 10.15pm**

"The exploration of Mars is going well, your majesty. The astronauts arrived in the Cydonia region, where they came across the ruins of a large city, located a few steps from the face. "Loyd explained.

"Very well. Let me begin to explore it, I want to find out as much as possible about the ancient Martian civilization. "Lelouch ordered.

"It will be done your majesty."

"You can go now."

The scientist bowed and took his leave.

* * *

Back in his lodgings, Loyd sighed and sat down at his desk, where he turned on a laptop and started surfing the internet.

 _Lelouch is particularly interested in the ruins of Mars. What I do not understand is the reason for this interest ... Simple scientific curiosity? Or is it something more?_

He wondered, curious.

Checking Biglobe news, he began to read the news.

 **Still no trace of the Paris killer.**

 **The search for the mysterious murderer who, a week ago, cold-blooded Francois Adjani, a businesswoman, and two police officers, is still underway. The triple murder occurred around 2 am, in a house near the Lelouch Tower. It all started when a certain Mylene heard shots coming from the house adjacent to her. Afraid, she warned the police that he sent a patrol to the area. According to the woman, the killer would have killed the two policemen and stole the police car, found abandoned near Tours.**

 _No reference to the death of Akito, nor to the fact that the killer is Leila ... Evidently the emperor does not want to know that Leila is alive._

Economic news: the recent space undertakings of the empire have created a climate of optimism, and the main stock exchanges have opened up.

Entertainment: Sara Adiemus was chosen as the protagonist of the TV series Elisabeth III, a biography of the last queen of England before the Napoleonic invasion and the exile of nobles in the New World.

Scientific News: A scientist says that soon the Knightmare Frames will be equipped with computers, and will be automated, which means they will move without drivers. In the field of genetics announced soon the cloning of extinct animal species, such as mammoths, rhinos or tigers.

Loyd snorted, contemptuously. For years, similar announcements had been made, but so far no cloned animals had been presented to the press, and KFs continued to be driven by humans.

 _The real science is made of wonderful discoveries, not high-sounding announcements ... And you knew it well, did not Rakshata? There will not be another like you ... You were a scientist with counter-flakes and a special woman. Unfortunately you decided to put yourself against the divine Lelouch, otherwise you would still be alive._

A bitter smile pursed his lips.

 _Divine ... It would be better to say diabolical. He subjugated this world, enslaving billions of people through his geass. Regardless of his merits remains a mad tyrant, dedicated to women._

He took a flask of Brandy from his coat pocket and took a sip of it.

 _The worst thing is that even me, Cecile, Nina are all under his control. He can order everything from us and we are forced to obey._

He still remembered when, nine years ago, he had ordered Cecile to kill Suzaku.

 **Start Flashback**

 **Kurugi Temple, May 2018**

ILelouch and Suzaku were facing each other, exactly as they had been two months ago, when they had had a hard exchange of words, with the difference that together with them this time there were Cecile, Loyd and Jeremiah.

"Why did you call me here?" The Knight of Zero asked, seriously.

"I wanted to discuss the last details of the Zero Requiem."

"I thought everything was ready. What else is there to discuss? "

"Let's say there's been a small change in the program." And saying this snapped his fingers.

Suzaku was puzzled.

"What change is it?"

Suddenly Cecile drew her pistol and fired at the boy, hitting him in the legs and back. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Lelouch smiled viciously, approached him and put a foot on his head.

"How does it feel to stand under the heel?" Churches, ironic.

"Lelouch ... Bastard ... You betrayed me!" Suzaku said.

"You betrayed me twice, giving me first to my father and then to the British. You're not different from Todoh and the others ... After all I've done for them, they've been attacking my life! But tomorrow they will receive the right punishment, I guarantee you!"

"You had no intention of implementing the Zero Requiem!"

"But I will act it ... I will send all the traitors to death, from you, now."

"What have you done to Miss Cecile? She would never have shot me! It's a geass's work, is not it? "

"I made her a slave, like Loyd. And I will do the same with all of humanity. Everyone will have to dance to the rhythm of my music. "

"You are crazy!"

"Of course I am! I had to kill Euphie, I saw Bleeding Shirley die, right in front of me, I could not do anything to save her! I have been betrayed by my followers who have allied with that bastard Schneizel to kill me! Of course he lost his sanity after all this! "

"Forgive me, Majesty, but we should hurry." Jeremiah warned him.

"Yeah, I have to visit my dear ex-comrades. Major Croomy, give me the gun. "

The woman obeyed. Lelouch then pointed it at Suzaku's head, telling him:

"Goodbye, my one and only friend."

That said he fired, hitting him in full front. By now lifeless, Suzaku collapsed to the ground. Lelouch returned the weapon, smiled satisfied and if he went, followed closely by his followers.

 **End flashback**

 _There is no way to rebel against him ... We are puppets in his hands._

He said to himself, bitterly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tokyo, 2.30 pm**

The van with Tony's team on board stopped near the Ashford institute. When he got out of the vehicle, he and Kyoko opened the rear doors and let their friends down.

"Welcome to the Ashford institute, my workplace," the woman said.

"You said you were no longer a teacher," Faye said.

"I said that I no longer teach history, a subject that I taught at Fujimi high school. Here they directed me to a different subject. "

"Sex education?"

"British…"

"Ah, the language teacher! You will be very popular ... "

Irritated, Kyoko stomps one foot of Faye, who obviously did not take her well.

"I'll shoot you, bitch!" Threatened her.

"Try it." The bespectacus challenged her.

"Stop it, you two! Do you want to draw attention to us? "Marianne intervened.

"She's right, we have to be as discreet as possible." She gave her Toto.

"Let's go."

Crossing the gates of the high school were reached by a girl about 18 years with gray hair tied in two tails, brown eyes wearing black shoes, a short skirt, a white blouse and a black tie. She threw herself into Tony's arms.

"Welcome back!" She greeted him, happy.

"Anchovy! What are you doing here? I had forbidden you to wander about the institute in my absence! "

"I'm cautious, do not worry!" She reassured him.

"So much the better ... But now we reach the secret base."

* * *

Under the high school there was a vast underground complex, created by the British secret services to monitor Lelouch, when he had been deprived of memory by his father Charles and believed to be a normal student. Later Lelouch had made its headquarters in the fight against Britannia, obtaining the collaboration of Villetta and hypnotizing all the secret agents. After Japan had regained its (ephemeral) independence, the structure had been evacuated, and had remained abandoned until the surviving members of the resistance, led by CC, had made it their home. It was accessed through a secret passage located in the library. Once arrived at their destination they were greeted by a woman with long black hair, green eyes and lipstick on her lips, wearing a blue dress with a groin slit.

"Welcome back. Who is that? "She asked.

"Minerva, let me introduce you to Marianne."

Minerva whistled.

"The shiny lightning!"

"Exactly." She confirmed the direct interest.

"I thought she was dead 18 years ago, but the meeting is alive and well, and she has also remained young!"

"Let's say I made a deal with the devil to get immortality and eternal youth." The woman boasted.

"Where are they?" Kyoko asked.

"In their quarters, as always."

"I see. News during our absence? "

"Yes, Saeko, our informant, found three guests at home. Cornelia, Villetta and Guilford."

"The goddess of victory, her knight and a former secret service agent. We did a lottery! "

"Yeah ... It's a pity that Villetta killed Guilford and committed suicide."

"What? And why?"

"For some time Villetta had lost her mind due to the death of Kaname Ogi and a miscarriage. She was subject to hysterics and the last one was fatal. "

"Let's go well ... Tell her to bring Cornelia here, we have to keep her safe."

"Count on it."

"And while you're there, you're taking our guest to her room."

"Gladly ... Follow me, please."

Minerva walked, followed closely by Marianne.

"I'd better go too ..." Tony said, starting up.

* * *

When he arrived in his room, Tony lay down on the bed, sighing.

 _Damn ... I had not set foot here for a while. I spent the last few months traveling around the world looking for that woman, Marianne ... From Stonehenge to Angkor, from the Egyptian pyramids to Machu Picchu, passing through Palenque. Of course, I like traveling, but ..._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

 _And I hoped to relax ..._

"Forward!"

"Hi, Tony."

"Anchovy..." The boy smiled pleased.

" I disturb you?"

"No. Do you need something? "

"I wanted ... Give you the welcome back."

Grabbed the message, he motioned for her to come closer.

"I missed you ..." he whispered sensually.

That said, he pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss, initially sweet, became increasingly passionate and deep. Their tongues danced sinuously. When the kiss ended, the two looked at each other with desire. He made her lie down on the bed and then undress her in a few seconds. He began to kiss and lick every inch of skin in her body from the neck to the pussy, through the breasts; she was very excited, her nipples were hard and turgid, and she was constantly moaning with pleasure. He inserted two fingers in her heated womanhood, making her scream with pleasure, louder and louder. When Tony's fingers touched her inside, Anchovy trembled and screamed in pleasure. When he inserted a third finger, the girl reached orgasm. She gasped for a few minutes while Tony cleaned his fingers and his hand full of her cum using his tongue. At that point he spread her legs to the maximum and entered inside her, starting to push always like crazy. Anchovy was in heaven. Her body was possessed by immense pleasure that increased with the rhythm of his thrusts. At one point he came inside. The boy gasped for a few minutes, then came out of her, turned her on her stomach, put her at 90 and penetrated her from behind, resuming pushing. Anchovy was literally going crazy with pleasure. She gave out screams and moans and was soaked with sweat. After a very long time he came to her in the anus. At that point he came out of her and collapsed on top of her, overheating her with her sixty feet against a meter and fifty of her.

"I'm exhausted ..."

"Could you get up? You're not light."

"Excuse me ..." He stood up, sitting on the bed a short distance from her, who was naked and sweaty.

He smiled at seeing her in that state. The girl's name was Chiyomi Anzai AKA Anchovy, 15 years old. He had met her during a recruiting mission to Europe led by CC. Her parents had died in a traffic accident along the Toyota-Okazaki highway, while she had miraculously emerged unharmed. Despite the opposition of the green, he and Kyoko had taken it with them. Back in Tokyo Tony and Anchovy had become good friends, and their friendship with the passage of time had strengthened more and more to change in recent months, in love (despite him being older than she, having 26 years against her 18) . Nobody knew about their relationship, not even Kyoko who was hi girlfriend. He had always had a weakness for the loli, and now he had a hand in the air. He stroked her cheek, making her turn towards him.

" At this rate I will remain pregnant," the girl said.

"Well, I'd be happier to know I'm expecting a child from you."

"Kyoko, on the other hand, would not be at all ... If he learns about our relationship, he will chuckle me."

"Well, he'll never know, be sure of that."

"I know you're keeping your mouth shut. But what about the others? "

"None of them is a nosy. I guarantee you. "

"So much the better."

"Come on, now get dressed ... If someone comes in and sees you in those conditions, he will immediately understand the true nature of our relationship."

"Right away, honey ... But you're shutting the instrument."

"Instrument?" The boy asked, confused.

Anchovy looked down, and only then did Tony realize he still had the dick in plain sight. He wiped it with a handkerchief and sheathed it.

"I'm really careless sometimes!" He said.

Anchovy smiled.

* * *

 **Madrid, 7:45 am**

"Our Lelouch ruling by Pendragon, let your name be glorified, may your enlightened kingdom last for 1000 years, your will is law, as in heaven so on earth. Give us prosperity and security, and always watch over us, you are our sun, which makes our days bright, all hail Lelouch! "To utter these words was Domingo Torquemada, high priest in charge of Emperor Lelouch's cult for the city of Madrid, a man in his sixties wearing a blue, white and red cassock, the colors of the empire. Behind him, hanging from the back wall, stood a large portrait of Lelouch, painted eight years earlier by the painter Pablo Gomez.

"All hail Lelouch!" The faithfuls shouted, standing up.

Among them were also Roberta, Nadie and Garcia.

 _Qué montón de mierda ..._

The maid thought disgustedly.

Every Sunday, at seven o'clock, she and her owners, like everyone, had to go to the Almudena temple (once a cathedral) to attend the weekly mass in honor of the emperor. 1 hour of praise to Lelouch vi Britannia, lists of his heroic deeds during the war against the Black Knights, exaltation of his unification of the world under a single banner, a task that no leader (from Alexander the Great to Napoleon) had managed to accomplish, the reforms he introduced and the infrastructures he created (including a bridge linking North Africa to the Iberian peninsula). Fortunately the cyanciesque torture lasted another quarter of an hour, then the priest said:

"Mass is over, go in peace."

* * *

When the religious service ended, the trio walked towards the house.

"Damn, that lament seemed never to end!" The small Garcia complained, annoyed.

Roberta silenced him with a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What are you doing? "He asked.

"Little imprudent, do you want to get us into trouble? Keep your true feelings for yourself! "The maid reproached him.

"Roberta is right, if you do not hold your tongue, you risk death." Nadie gave her strength.

"Sorry ..." He said, embarrassed.

"All right, but look what you say."

"Agree."

Nadie sighed.

"I hope our guest has not made any missteps during our absence."

"From what I understand is always about who lives, never leaves the estate." Roberta answered.

"Natural, since it is sought after."

"Also that her sentence left me not a little perplexed ..."

"What sentence?"

"The last time I trusted someone I lost my man!"

"Ah, that. I also wonder what he meant. "

"I'll ask for explanations once you get home."

"Right, she can not live under our roof and keep something hidden from us."

* * *

 **Mars**

Mars was the fourth planet in the solar system, located between the Earth and Jupiter. Its name derives from the god of war in Greek-Roman mythology. It was also called the red planet, of its characteristic color due to the large amounts of iron oxide that covered it. Temperatures varied from -140 ° C in polar winters to 20 ° C in summer, and gravity was 0.376 times that of Earth. First sighted by Aristotle in ancient times, Mars had attracted the attention of astronomers and writers, including Galileo Galilei, Giovanni Schiaparelli and the novelist René Barjavel, author of The War of the Worlds, in which the Martians invaded Euro Universe sowing destruction and death, and then die because of bacteria. According to some, the Martians were an allegory of the British, sworn enemies of Europeans since the time of the humiliation of Edinburgh. From that novel a radio program had been drawn, which in 1938 had thrown the entire continent into a panic, as the citizens were convinced that the Martians had really come, and two films: one of 1953 and one of 2005. With the the start of the space race and the conquest of the Moon by EU, many believed that the landing on the red planet was imminent. However, the internal problems of Euro Universe, the disinterest of Britannia, the backwardness of the Chinese Federation and various wars and crises that had scourged the planet until 2018 had ended the project on the back burner, at least until 2027, when the first landing. The crew consisted of five astronauts, including Ellie Pratt, a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a prosperous physique hidden in the space suit who was the head of the mission. This was watching, amazed, the immense ruined city that lay a short distance from her.

"Christ…"

"Did you say something?" A colleague asked her.

"I wanted to say: Lelouch ... It makes an impression to know that on this planet there are ancient ruins, last vestiges of a now extinct civilization."

"You're right ... If you did not see it with my eyes, I would not believe it."

"I was thinking ... Why leave Paul and Henry at the base?" A third person asked himself.

"It's not safe to leave the base unattended," Ellie replied.

"But if we are the only forms of life on this dead planet ... It will be at least for centuries that no one tramples its surface."

"Someone has to keep communication with the Earth, otherwise they'll think something happened to it."

"All right, but let's move on now."

The trio started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ambitious projects**

 **Tokyo, at 4.15 pm**

CC and Edward had just set foot in the basement below the Ashford high school.

"I do not understand why you wanted to lengthen the path, before you get here. You made me turn like a top for Tokyo. "The boy complained.

"Getting here directly was not prudent, I had to confuse any British spies." The green explained.

"Yeah ... I forgot that Lelouch is hunting you."

"And he will not have peace until he has imprisoned me. I do not want to spend eternity in a cell, or maybe buried alive ... "

She could not finish the sentence because suddenly a blunt object hit her on the back of her neck, making her cry out in pain. Surprised, Edward saw that it was a book, certainly taken from the library upstairs. CC turned around, crossing her gaze with Marianne, who was staring at her furiously.

"I'm happy to see you too." The green affirmed ironically.

"I spent nine years in the world of C, and I lost my husband because of you!" The woman accused her, furious.

"You lost him because of your nefarious project, which aimed to deprive human beings of their freedom."

"But now they would be free? Lelouch made them slaves through the geass! "

"I know very well ... And I intend to remedy the mistake made. That's why I need your help. "

"You mean you need my geass, otherwise you would have let me rot there."

"Exact. I spent the last nine years recruiting people with geass, in order to create a team with which to tear down Lelouch's tyranny. And I want you to be part of it. "

"Why should I help you?"

"Because Lelouch has messed up your plans, and has relegated you to the world of C. You hate him for it, and now you'll have a chance to take revenge."

Marianne thought about it: she was really anxious to take revenge on that bastard son who had sabotaged her project to create a better world, coming to kill his own parents.

"I'm here ... But how many elements is this team composed of?"

"You'll see him soon ..."

"Agree. But now lead me to my room. "

"Follow me."

* * *

 **Mars**

The trio of astronauts walked among the ruined buildings that made up an ancient Martian city: as big as Tokyo, it stretched for miles and miles in all directions; the houses were of various sizes and shapes: conical, pyramidal, terraced, although there was no lack of perfect cylinders, perfect cubes, clusters of cubes and other rectangular shapes, and occasionally angular structures whose five-pointed plan suggested the appearance of modern fortifications. The builders had constantly and skillfully used the principle of the arch, and at the time of the maximum splendor of the city there were probably domes. The tangle of stone was terribly worn out by the passage of time, and the sandy surface on which the buildings stood was strewn with fallen blocks and ancient debris. Obviously many of the ruins were without roofs, with irregular upper edges even if rounded off by the wind; others, conical or pyramidal and protected by higher structures that rose around, kept the original shape intact despite the inevitable traces of deterioration and ruin.

"It reminds me of Pompeii ..." the second Astronaut stated.

"It looks more like Teotihuacan, or Abido. Have you seen the pyramid-shaped structures? Some seem Egyptian, other maya. "Ellie said.

"Yes, and so?" Asked the third.

"See, Ted ... Some claim that the Egyptian and Mayan pyramids were built by aliens."

"The theory of ancient astronauts, I've heard about it."

"I suspect that the Martians have visited the Earth several times in the past, coming into contact with various peoples and civilizations."

"Which would imply its duration in historical times ... But then what happened?" The second intervened.

"I do not really have any idea, Paul ... An apocalyptic war? A natural disaster? An epidemic? Perhaps among the ruins we will find some clues about the catastrophe that has destroyed an entire civilization. "

"It will take time, this is a real metropolis." Paul said, looking around.

"We have it available, and keep in mind that the emperor is not very kind to the bankrupt."

"There will be no failures, Ellie ... I can guarantee you." Ted reassured her.

"I hope so ... Now let's continue the exploration."

* * *

 **Pendragon, 0:45 am**

"I have a great project in mind, for my tenth anniversary of reign." Lelouch affirmed, as he strolled through the imperial garden, in the company of Jeremiah and Cecile.

"Which, your majesty?" The girl asked him.

"Reformat the story."

"I do not understand…"

"First I will adopt a new calendar, which will start from my birth: the years will be counted forward and after Lelouch."

"I see."

"Then I will order the destruction of all pre-imperial vestiges: from the Colosseum to the Acropolis, from the Great Wall to the Taj Mahal, from the Egyptian pyramids to the ruins of Great Zimbabwe, from Machu Picchu to Palenque. I will erase all traces of ancient civilizations, so as to uproot every testimony of the past. And finally…"

"Finally?"

"I will order the burning of all historical texts, rewriting those online. Any event before my ascent must be canceled or modified according to my dictates. And I will also revolutionize culture: books, movies, comics, TV series ... Everything not to my liking will have to be destroyed. When I have finished the world will have a totally new appearance: my world, the world of the god Lelouch. Over time everyone, especially the new generations, will forget how the world was before my advent: dates, historical figures, religions will end in oblivion. They will only remember my empire, and they will worship me as god and eternal ruler of the world and later of the universe. "He laughed at that thought.

 _He is crazy._

Cecile thought.

 _It is believed a god, and maybe it is, since it has the geass, immortality and eternal youth. But he remains a tyrant, mad and bloody. I myself would refuse to obey him if only he had not made me her slave. I must adhere to his every order, whether it be killing or offering him my body. But I hate it: I hate it for forcing me to kill Suzaku, for abusing me, for depriving the whole human race of freedom and free will. He is a monster, cruel and deviant._

The woman thought, furious.

"Would not it be ideal?" The boy asked.

"Yes, majesty," she replied.

"Yes, your majesty. The world is yours, and you have the right to shape it as you please. "Jeremiah said.

"I am proud to have servants like you." Lelouch complimented, smiling.

 _Bastard…_

Cecile thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: the cube**

 **Tokyo, 5:00 pm**

Cornelia lay on her bed (she could call it that, since Kallen Kozuki had been dead for years), with a pained expression on her face. She was left alone: Villetta and Guilford, in fact, had died last week, when the first madly had killed the second, and then took her own life. Now nobody left her, neither friends nor family, except Lelouch, her half-brother, who wanted her dead. How could she continue to live like that? Without anyone, forced to hide, both from the emperor and the Japanese, who had not forgiven the atrocities committed during the British occupation. No, such a life was not worth living.

 _I might as well end my existence ..._

She drew her gun and pointed it to her temple.

 _Empress Marianne, Euphemia ... Wait for me, I am going to join you._

She was about to pull the trigger when someone knocked on the door.

Who is it?" She asked, shoving the weapon.

"Excuse the trouble, Princess Cornelia."

"Miss Kozuki, I'm no longer a princess."

 _Who did I want it to be? There's only me and her in this house._

"I know, but it's the force of habit."

"What she wants?"

"I have to take her to the Ashford Institute."

"In a high school ... And for what purpose? To make me a teacher? "

"Under it stands the shelter of the resistance, now led by a certain CC."

The violet-haired snorted in annoyance.

"Resistance has been wiped out, it no longer exists. I'm the last one left. "She said.

"With all due respect, you are wrong. We still live. "

"Would you like to tell me that you are part of it too?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"After Kallen death ..."

"Are you a fighter?"

"Spy, even if for a short time. Today we have our hands tied. "

"And what does this CC want from me?"

"We are organizing a plan to put an end to the despotic domain of Lelouch. Do not ask me which one, because I have no idea. "

"And she wants my help, right?"

"Yes."

Cornelia thought about it: she was skeptical about the matter; she did not trust this phantom CC and did not believe that a handful of ex-combatants could really break down Lelouch. However, she did not want to continue to cry on her locked up in that room.

"Take me to her. I'm curious to know what he's doing. Can you drive? "

"Yes."

"Well. We will use my car. Is the Ashford Institute far? "

"No, it's a short distance from here."

"Perfect ... Let's go."

That said the former princess stood up and left the room, followed closely by Saeko.

* * *

 **Madrid, 9:15 am**

Leila was in the living room, watching TV sitting on the couch.

 _I feel like a tiger in a cage ... I can not go out, for fear of being discovered, and I do not even trust Roberta and Nadie. For now they are hospitable, but they could turn against me, like Francois before them._

She sighed.

 _Yeah, Francois ... Even today I wonder what is taken. She was a good woman, hospitable and lovable. Why did she kill Akito and try to kill me?_

She wondered.

"Todo bien?" Nadie asked as soon as she arrived.

"Yes, thank you," the blonde replied.

"I would like to ask you some questions."

"Tell me."

"The first time we met you said you lost your man. Who was he, and how did he die? "

Leila hesitated before answering.

"Akito Hyuga, Lieutenant Akito Hyuga. He was a soldier in the W-0, a special unit formed entirely by the Japanese, who fought against the hordes of British who swarmed towards Europe. He was nicknamed the specter of Hannibal. "

"You talked about it in your speech. I still remember it, even though a decade has passed. "

"Happy to know. I thought if everyone had forgotten it. "

"How did he die?"

"He was killed by Francois Adjani."

"Of course ... The Paris business woman! So you killed her. "

"Exact. She had given us hospitality for about a year, I considered her a friend. I do not know why he tried to kill us. "

"Were you and him alone?"

"There were some friends of ours, too, but they died during a British attack in the little camp where we lived."

"Camp?"

"Yes. We lived together with some gypsies, a bit 'weird but nice. "

"Ok, what were you doing with them? Do you know that everyone gave you for dead? "

Leila briefly explained the betrayal of General Smilas, how he had died and her decision to disappear from the scenes, being fed up with wars and political intrigues.

"But well ... While you enjoyed life in the woods, the world has been swallowed up by darkness!"

"What could I have done?"

"You could have inflated the people with your words, inciting them to rebellion, putting yourself in charge of the uprising!"

"So Lelouch would not have to do anything but throw a pair of FLEIJA to repress it."

"Maybe ... But at least today citizens should not kneel in front of him."

"No, they would all be ashes."

"Better to die than to be enslaved."

"If you say so ... But now talk to me about you."

"I am the daughter of Hector and Maria Alvarez, two billionaires who lost their lives during the riots of 2017. The rioters broke into our house, killing him and raping her, and then killing her in turn. Garcia and I saved ourselves by running away, and it was then that I met Roberta. She welcomed us into her house, while outside it was chaos. Then, thanks to your speech, the situation has returned to normal, even if for a short time. After the surrender took place in 2018 Euro Universe has actually dissolved, and our peninsula, like France, has been annexed by Britannia. Then there was the brief war between the Empire and the UFN, interrupted by the destruction of Tokyo through the FLEIJA. Finally Lelouch took over the whole world. I financed the resistance to the empire for a short time, then it was reduced to impotence. I provided arms and money. "

"I thought it had been dismantled."

"Not completely, dormant cells survive here and there. I am in contact with a cell in Japan, led by a certain CC. "

"Are you serious?"

"Exact. She seems to be putting on a team made up of individuals with peculiar characteristics. "

"For what purpose?"

"Ending the tyranny of Lelouch."

At these words Leila took on a disheartened expression.

"As if it were possible ... Now the people are on his side. Just see the oceanic gatherings at every public occasion they see him as the protagonist. "

"CC is convinced of the opposite."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes, she's a serious, conscientious girl."

"I'd like to meet her."

Nadie smiled, smart.

"You're lucky ... In a few days I'll have to go to Tokyo for a business trip. It will be a golden opportunity to meet her, if you are willing to come with me. "

"Are you sure it's prudent? I am still a fugitive after. "

"We will travel on board my private jet. There will be no problems."

"OK then."

"Magnificent."

Nadie smiled satisfied.

 _I do not want to stay here, walled up alive. If there is a chance to fight the empire, I am ready to throw myself into the fray._

Leila thought, firmly.

* * *

 **Mars**

Ellie was exploring a pyramidal building, which as far as she could tell, in a remote time, must have hosted a temple, where the ancient Martians had venerated their deities. The floors were covered with dust, deposited by countless centuries, while the walls were covered with various hieroglyphics; some portrayed scenes of everyday life, others portrayed spaceships near an unknown planet, probably the Earth, others represented bloody battles, but could not understand whether it was an internal war or a conquest of other races. Her sixth sense made her incline for the second option. Probably Mars, like Rome on Earth, had created an interplanetary empire, leaving its traces on various planets. Or, like Venice, he had limited himself to creating military and commercial outposts on other celestial bodies. What causes led to the collapse of this empire had no idea. She snorted annoyed. Even if her colleagues found documents or recordings they would surely be in the Martian language, and that language was as familiar to her as the Chinese. Suddenly something caught her attention: on an altar, located at the back of the room, stood a singular object. Intrigued, she approached and saw that it was a metal cube with strange incisions on it.

 _And what the hell is that?_

She wondered, curious.

She picked it up, turning it over and looking at it carefully.

"Ellie, will you get me?" A voice called to the radio.

"Yes, Paul. Tell me."

"I'm in a kind of laboratory ... There are cylindrical glass cases, which contain various alien species ... I do not know if they are native to Mars or if they come from other planets. There are also various instruments and monitors, but they are all down. "

"Natural, since this city has been abandoned for centuries, if not more."

"You know, I am amazed that these ruins have survived until today. Storms on Mars are far more devastating than Earth's storms. "

"Evidently they are made with materials that are unknown on Earth, more resistant. Moreover, Mars has not always been this way, it was once similar to the Earth, with lots of atmosphere, seas, oceans and vegetation. "

"This is new to me."

"It's a recent theory, it dates back a few decades ago."

"I see."

"Ted, where are you?"

"..."

"Ted, will you receive me?"

"I think ... I think it's a kind of spaceport ... From here they took off their spaceships, headed into various planets of the solar system, including ours."

"I wonder if this is really the planet of origin of the aliens or just another outpost."

"There are some little ships, but they are half buried in the sand."

"Can you inspect them?"

"I do not believe."

"Agree."

"Did you find something?"

"A temple ... And a kind of knick-knack. I do not know what it's for. "

"I see ... Let's look for a little more, then go back to the base. We will resume our research tomorrow. "Paul suggested.

"I agree. Do you think about writing the report on the first day of exploration? "

"You are the Head of Mission. We should also check if there are other urban centers. "

"One thing at a time ... First we will explore this city, then the others, if there are any."

"All right, but let's move on now."

The communication closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Let there be light**

 **Pendragon, 1:45 am**

Lelouch was in the living room and was reading The War of the Worlds, his favorite novel.

 _It makes an impression to think that the author of this novel was right about the existence of the Martians. Only they have died for centuries, if not more._

He think.

"Majesty." A voice called him.

"I'm reading, Sayoko."

"I brought you chamomile."

"Ah, I forgot about it. Thank you."

"Duty, your majesty."

The boy took the cup from the tray and took a sip.

"Delicious."

"Excuse the trouble, your majesty."

Lelouch turned to the door, where there was a woman with brown hair tied in a bun and black eyes, wearing a pair of glasses and wearing a green blouse and a skirt of the same color.

"Evergreen ... What's up?"

"I have to ... List your commitments tomorrow."

Lelouch snorted annoyed.

"But is it really necessary? It's almost 2 ... "

"As your secretary it is my duty to remind you of the various commitments of the day."

 _As if I had alzheimer ..._

"Alright, proceed."

Evergreen cleared her throat, then began to read.

"At 8, breakfast. At 8:30 am visit to the tomb of Shirley, buried in the monumental cemetery. 9 hours ... "

Sayoko glanced curiously at Evergreen. The woman had been hired about three months ago, for her excellent credentials. What was there before her, a certain Richard Bormann, had been fired because she was too clumsy. Evergreen, instead, was an efficient and scrupulous secretary, carefully taking care of every detail and was always serious. The bespectacus kept on reading for about half an hour, then took her leave.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have a drowsiness ... "The emperor asserted, yawning loudly.

"I wish you a good night, your majesty."

"Thanks, Sayoko ... You do not go to bed?"

"Soon."

"Very well ... Then see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Tokyo, 6.30 pm**

Cornelia and Saeko had just descended into the basement, where they were welcomed by CC.

"Welcome, Cornelia. I was waiting for you. "She greeted her.

"Do you know me?" The violet asked her.

"I met your father, Charles. I also know Lelouch, your brother, and his mother, Empress Marianne. "

"What is your relationship with him?"

"In the past I was his accomplice. I gave him the power of geass. "

"Now I begin to understand ... You're a friend of VV." She grabbed her by the throat, looking at her furiously.

"My sister Euphemia died because of you ... If I had not given the geass to Lelouch it would still be alive now!" She said.

"It's not time to think about the dead." Green replied.

"CC is right, Cornelia. Euphie has been dead for ten years, do not you think it's time to turn the page? "

She looked up, and almost gave her a heart attack. A short distance from her was Marianne, alive and well.

"E-empress Marianne ... How can you be alive? I thought you were dead 18 years ago. "

"Long story ... I'll explain it to you at another time."

"The enemy right now is Lelouch, we can not kill each other." CC said.

"Said by the one who gave him the power to make us all his slaves!"

"A meeting will soon take place. There I will explain everything. I only ask you to be patient. "

Cornelia looked at her unconvinced. However she nodded, leaving her grip.

"Actually, another person should be present, but he will not be there a few days before."

"I do not care who he is. I just want to know your intentions. "

"You'll soon find out ... Minerva!"

The door behind them opened and the aforementioned woman appeared.

"Tell me, CC."

"Accompany Cornelia and Saeko to their lodgings."

"Do I have to stay too?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"At least until the plan is executed."

"Agree."

"Follow me, Corn." Minerva invited her.

The violet-haired obeyed.

* * *

 **Mars**

Ellie was in the base camp lab, and was carefully examining the cube she had found in the Martian temple. At that moment she was alone, her colleagues were in another tent playing cards. The cube was covered with strange incisions and symbols on each face, and the structure resembled that of a Rubik's cube. However, while the magic cube was composed of 6 different colors, this was black and golden. Observing him better she noticed that some images were broken down.

 _I should compose it the right way ... But what will happen then?_

She wondered.

Although apparently harmless it was still an alien object. It could be anything from a toy to a weapon of mass destruction. She did not like the idea of being able to blow up. However, she had a duty to do and would do it, even at the risk of her life. She began to tinker, until the incisions and symbols were perfectly aligned. There, nothing happened, and the girl looked disappointed.

 _So much effort for a stupid game of patience? Fuck you!_

She think.

Suddenly, however, the symbols and the writing began to light up. Without warning a globe of light enveloped the entire structure, catching the young astronaut by surprise, who fell to the ground unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: the grave**

 **Mars**

When she regained her senses she realized that he was lying on a bed in the base camp infirmary.

 _But what the fuck happened?_

She wondered, disoriented.

She only remembered that he was fumbling with the mysterious cube, then a dazzling light made her lose consciousness. She sat on the floor and looked around; there was nobody besides her.

 _Where will the others be?_

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Ted entered, resting on the bedside table next to her two packs of freeze-dried food.

"You woke up, finally ..."

"What happened to me?"

"I have no idea ... Paul and I saw a glow coming from the lab, and when we went to check you were lying on the ground, fainted. We were worried, you did not mention waking up, so we took you to the infirmary.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days."

"But you are sure?"

"As we find ourselves on Mars."

Ellie ran her hands over her face, confused.

"And the cube?"

"We left him where he was. We were worried about you. "

"I see…"

"Now eat, do not touch food for 72 hours. If you're thirsty I brought a bottle of water. "

"Thank you."

"Imagine ... But are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good thing ... Anyway I advise you to stay away from that thing, it could be dangerous."

"Agree."

"If you need something, you can find us in the next room."

"I will do it, if necessary."

Ted smiled, placed the bottle on the bedside table and left.

 _Actually I feel strange ... But I do not know exactly what I have._

Looking at her hands she noticed with surprise that two strange symbols appeared on the palms, similar to stylized birds of scarlet color.

 _And what are these? And how did they get on my hands?_

She wondered, surprised.

Suddenly she felt a severe pain in her head.

 _Ah, needless to ask now ... Better to fill my stomach, I'm starving._

* * *

"Has she recovered?" Paul asked.

"Yes, and it looks in great shape. However ... "

"You would like to understand what happened to her, right?"

"Exact. Apparently it seems normal, but I would like to submit it to some medical examination. That mysterious light spread it for three days, and I would not have done any harm to it. "

"Are you saying, Ted? Maybe it was a simple intruder trap. "

"Harry ... If so, what would it be like to place her in a temple?"

"Perhaps because they feared someone profaning him."

"Possible, but it seems to me very poor as a defense system, for a civilization that colonized the Moon and conducted explorations on Earth when pharaohs reigned in Egypt."

"Maybe it was a kind of toy, left there by a child as an offering to some divinity."

"Possible this too. To be sure, we must continue to explore the ruins. "

At that point intervened the fourth astronaut, who was called Dan.

"In three days we found various objects, but we ignore their uses. We also found some alien remains ... Skulls and other bones. There are no complete skeletons, storms must have been spared them and hurled miles away. Some may be buried in the subsoil. However we can not stay here forever, sooner or later we will have to return to Earth. Let others think about continuing the research. "

"The emperor wants results, not talk," Ted warned.

"Are not an alien city and various artifacts enough?"

"Dan is right. We have done a good job, and I am sure that Lelouch will be proud of us. Besides, if we hold ourselves too long, the citizens will start to suspect." He gave him Paul.

"And you, Harry? What do you think about it?"

"I agree with them."

Ted snorted, then said:

"We will stay here for another couple of days, then we will go back home."

"Wise decision." Paul complimented.

* * *

 **Tokyo, April 2, 6:45 pm**

"According to information provided to me by CC, the base of the resistance is located underneath this area." Nadie explained.

"It's a very large complex ... Where's access to the dungeons?" Leila asked.

"In the library. And that's where we'll go. "

The blonde looked at the complex of buildings in front of her, surrounded by a green lawn. There were still students and teachers around. What would they do if someone stopped them?

"If someone catches us?" He asked.

"We are two teachers, just hired."

"And will they believe it?"

"I hope."

"You hope ... Anyway let's go."

* * *

Crossing the gates, they walked along the avenue.

"How come you did not bring Roberta with us?"

"She must stay close to Garcia, I could not leave him alone, or take him with me."

"I see ... He would have been in danger with us."

At one point Leila stopped and looked around, imitated by Nadie. That evening, groups of students, both boys and girls, walked around the campus, some talking to each other.

"Excuse me!" A voice called to her.

They turned, crossing their eyes with a woman in her thirties.

"You are the new teachers, right?"

"Yes," answered Leila.

"My name is Kyoko Hayashi and I welcome you to the Ashford Institute."

"Thank you."

"Follow me, the director is waiting for you."

The two women looked at each other in fear, but then nodded. It was better not to arouse suspicion.

* * *

Kyoko led the new arrivals to the library, where there was no one besides them. Leila and Nadie looked around, disoriented.

"This is not the director's office," the blonde said.

In response, the bespectacled turned to them, smiling smartly.

"CC informs me of your arrival, she is waiting for you in the basement. Follow me, please. "

"Are you affiliated with the resistance?"

"Exactly, but let's not dwell further."

"All right."

* * *

She went down into the basement, the three women were greeted by a girl with long green hair. Seeing her Leila was puzzled, she seemed to have seen her before.

"Welcome, I am CC. I was waiting for you. "

"Are you the resistance leader?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and she squeezed it.

"I guess you want to know my plan to break down the tyranny established by Lelouch."

"I'm here on purpose." Leila said.

"You'll find out soon ... I can guarantee you."

"Better."

"In a while, a meeting will begin, where I will explain my plan in detail. In the meantime you will stay in one of the rooms of the complex, Kyoko will accompany you and Nadie in your room. "

"It's OK for me."

"This way," the teacher invited.

* * *

Kyoko escorted Leila and Nadie to a room on the east side of the complex.

"You will stay here, at least for a while. When the emperor has been dethroned, we will no longer have to hide. "

The blonde looked around: the only pieces of furniture were two camp-beds placed at the sides of the room.

"How furniture is a little bare ..." she commented.

"Is this a bedroom you expected to find?" Asked the bespectacled eyebrow.

"Something more."

"Let's forget ... When the meeting starts I'll come and get you."

"Thank you."

"Nothing."

That said, the woman eclipsed.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 3:00 am**

Lelouch was standing in front of a grave. On the plate was written, in golden letters:

 **SHIRLEY FENETTE 8/7 / 2000-4 / 6/2018**

The boy had a melancholy expression on his face. Although it had been almost a decade since that cursed day he still could not overcome the death of the girl, whom he had perhaps loved. He remembered that tragic event as if it had happened yesterday.

 **Start flashback**

"Do not attack him, now Jeremiah is one of ours!" Lelouch said, and then shut down the communication.

Climbing the stairs, he saw from a distance a figure lying inert on the floor of the mall. Seeing her better, she saw that it was Shirley, and the worst thing was in a pool of blood. He approached her, shocked.

"Shirley!" He called her.

He knelt beside her, noticing that she had a bad wound in her stomach.

"Who did this to you?"

At that moment the girl opened her eyes.

"Lelouch ... I'm happy to talk to you one last time." She said.

"Do not say that ... I'll call a doctor!"

But she stopped him.

"You know ... When I recovered my memories I was scared ... A false teacher ... Friends without memory ... Everyone was lying to me ... It was as if the whole world was watching me ... Lelouch, you were fighting alone against the world ... All alone ... That's why ... I wanted to be near you ... "

"Shirley ..."

"I love you, Lelouch. Even though I know you killed my father ... I can not hate you. Even if you have erased all your memories from my memory, I fell in love with you again. Even with the altered memory ... I still love you ... "

"No! Do not die, Shirley! "He begged.

"No matter how many times I reborn ... I'm sure I'd fall in love with you again ... It's destiny, right?"

"Do not die, Shirley! Do not die! Do not die!"

Lelouch was desperate, his eyes filled with tears; he even tried to use the geass, but it did not take effect.

"Everything okay, Lelouch ... When I get reborn I'll fall in love with you again. It does not matter how many times ... I ... I ... "

At that point she exhaled her last breath.

"Shirley? Shirley! "

She did not speak, nor did she move. She was dead. Lelouch gave a harrowing scream.

 **End flashback**

 _It was then that the course of events has changed forever ... Sometimes I wonder how things would have gone if it survived._

He thought, bitterly.

"Your majesty?" A voice called him.

She turned and saw Nina staring at him, uncertain.

"Should we not even visit Princess Euphemia?" She asked.

"Go away if you want ... But I do not. I'm the one who killed her in cold blood, ten years ago. With what shamelessness I visit her grave? "

"You are right…"

The scientist looked down.

 _Every time he visits Shirley's grave Lelouch has shining eyes ... She had to keep a lot of her._

When he heard about Shirley's death, she had burst into tears. She considered her a cheerful and sunny girl, as well as a good friend. She was sorry not to be able to attend the funeral, but at that time she was overseas, in the motherland, working for the late Prince Schneizel at FLEIJA. Sighing, she walked towards the tomb of her beloved Euphie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Discord**

 **Mars**

She was still thinking about what could be the marks on her hands when Ted entered the room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"In a couple of days we will return to Earth. But first we have to stop on the Lunar Eowyn base. "He announced.

"Why?"

"We have to undergo some medical checks."

"Why?"

"Because of your fainting ... It's not normal."

"I'm fine…"

"I do not doubt it, but a visit is necessary."

"All right ... I have nothing against it."

"Better like that."

"And what about the city?"

"He will think another expedition to continue the explorations. We have done enough. "

"I see…"

Ted immediately understood that she did not like the idea, both from the tone of voice and from the disappointed expression.

"If we can console you on Earth we will be welcomed as heroes, and Emperor Lelouch himself will decorate us."

"I see ... When will we leave for the lunar base?"

"I think it's better right away. Others agree. "

"Alright ... But leave me alone now."

Without replying, the man came out.

 _Damn it ... There's still so much to discover, here! I'm sure this planet hides other secrets, and I intend to unveil them! I could ask the emperor to put me in charge of future exploration missions, if I use the right arguments he will accept._

As soon as she had formulated that thought she felt a throbbing pain in her head and a series of images appeared in her mind: an unknown planet; the Martian city, inhabited by red-skinned humanoids, engaged in various daily activities; a spaceship directed towards the Earth. These and other images alternated before her eyes, before the sequence was interrupted.

 _What was that? What were those images?_

She wondered, worried.

She felt increasingly restless.

 _I'm sure it's because of that damn cube ... I'd known it before I would have made it disappear! But now I'm afraid it's too late ..._

She said to himself, bitterly.

 _I can only hope it's nothing serious ..._

She wished, standing up.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 7:30 pm**

They were lying on their beds when Kyoko entered the room.

"The meeting is about to begin, follow me."

The two girls nodded.

* * *

Kyoko escorted them to a room where, sitting around a table, stood CC, a boy in his early twenties, a woman whom Leila identified as Cornelia Li Britannia, another with long black hair and purple eyes, and six other people.

"Take a seat. You too, Kyoko. "She invited her the green. The trio obeyed.

"To begin with, I introduce you to others: Cornelia Li Britannia, a former imperial princess; Marianne vi Britannia, former empress of Britannia; Faye Valentine, great physical strength, skilled in melee and in the use of firearms; Toto, formerly affiliated with the cult of geass; Minerva Orland; Sasuke Uchiha; Esdeath, former general of Euro Universe; Roy Mustang; Killua; Tony and Edward, European citizens, and finally Perona. Gentlemen, I present you Leila Breisgau and Nadie Alvarez. "

"I know about Leila Breisgau," said Esdeath, a woman with long blue hair and eyes of the same color.

"Like you, General Esdeath. You were employed on the African front if I'm not mistaken. "

"Exact. I was the author of the counteroffensive on El Alamein, against the British forces, in 2017. Unfortunately our army consisted of slacker without attributes, had been formed by real soldiers we would certainly have thrown back the invaders into the sea."She said sternly.

"Now let's get to the point, it's not time to talk." CC intervened.

"Then go, head of seaweed." Roy spurred her (a boy with short black hair and eyes of the same color), impatient.

CC glared at him, then started talking:

"I have gathered here for one goal: to put an end to the despotic kingdom of Lelouch Vi Britannia, which enslaved the entire world population through its geass. Those who are subject to this hypnosis must obey him, whatever order he gives. "

For Leila, that revelation was a bolt from the blue.

 _That's why Francois tried to kill me ... Lelouch ordered her! And she, conditioned by the geass, was forced to obey!_

She think.

"Besides the geass he has the code, which guarantees him immortality and eternal youth. Ergo, killing him is impossible. It also has a powerful fleet, an invincible army and an arsenal of FLEIJA bombs, placed both on the Damocles flying fortress and in military bases scattered all over the world. "

"So what do you propose, to dethrone it?" Asked Marianne.

"To imprison him in some place of the now dissolved worship of the geass."

"That's all? It seems to me as a inconclusive plan! "Leila said, perplexed.

"Happy not to be the only one to think so. We imprison him, and then? "Cornelia asked.

"We have to free mankind from geass control."

"Is there a way to cancel its effects?"

"Yes, Jeremiah Gottwald's geass canceller. It will take time, but we will manage to free everyone. "

"And then? Someone will have to take the lead, to prevent the world from falling into chaos. "Tony pointed out.

"Well, I am a member of the imperial family, I have what it takes to be an empress." Marianne said, putting aside modesty.

"I am the daughter of the late emperor Charles and half-sister of the current emperor (although I is not proud of it). So it's up to me to take the throne. "Cornelia said.

Marianne smiled mockingly.

"You renounced the imperial title after Euphemia's death, and you did not move a finger when Schneizel attempted a coup against your father. Ergo does not deserve to be an empress. "

"And how do you know?"

At that point Leila intervened.

"One moment! I do not want to barter a tyranny for another! The people must govern! "

"I agree. I have fought years under the banner of freedom, and I do not intend to accept an absolute monarchy. "Esdeath gave her strength.

"Democracy is a bankruptcy system, you should have understood that when you lost the war against Britannia." Marianne explained.

"We lost because our army was made up of incompetents who did not want to fight, leaving all the work to the Eleven ..."

"Please?" Kyoko intervened, glaring at the general.

"I meant Japanese. However, the political system has nothing to do with it! Better an egalitarian democracy, than a discriminating tyranny. "

"Especially if guided by you, right?" Killua insinuated, a boy with short silvery hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"What would you say, brat?"

"During the war you hurled at the politicians of Paris, you say you are guilty of not using the regular army on the front lines, leaving the burden of fighting on the Japanese, and that if you were in the government you would not have allowed a similar madness."

"I'm not like that pig of Smilas! It was a simple shot of anger! "

"During which you killed three soldiers in cold blood, saying that soldiers who do not fight are useless. You save your ass saying they were dead in an enemy trap. "

"And you know how these things?"

"My father was a soldier in your division, his name was Silvan."

"Silvan, eh? It was one of my best elements, I am amazed that he has created such an insolent child! "

"Do not change speech, beauty! Who guarantees that you will not take advantage of the power vacuum to establish a personal dictatorship, perhaps disguised as democracy? "

"I have no ambitions of that kind, of course? I'm a soldier, not a tyrant! "

At that point Edward came forward.

"What if the status quo ante is re-established? Nations like Australia and Japan want independence. "He proposed.

"I see it hard ... It can fit state entities like Japan and Australia, but Euro Universe has collapsed because of Britannia's attacks and the former Chinese Federation has no leadership (after the death of Tianzi and Shinku) or a ruling class, after the extermination of the great eunuchs. In my opinion it is absurd to move the hands back, we should maintain a global government, with the appropriate reforms. "Tony answers.

"Look, the priority now is to capture Lelouch. We'll think about who will take the helm next. "CC said, tired of that argument.

"Do you already have a plan in mind?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, but to implement it I need Jeremiah and his geass canceller."

"He will never help us, he is a loyalist of Lelouch." Cornelia said.

"In this sense, Marianne's help will be decisive. Lelouch once told me that Jeremiah was in love with her. And this is a point in our favor. "

"But he believes me dead for 18 years! I do not know how it will react if I introduce myself to him! "The woman objected.

"You just have to tell him the truth, nothing more."

"I can try."

"Ok, but in all this what will be the role of the team of geass bearers?" Asked Perona (a girl with pink hair tied in two tails and black eyes).

"I will explain it to you in due course. First we must go to Pendragon, and make contact with Jeremiah. "

"Who will you take with you?" Toto asked her.

"Marianne, first of all; then Tony, Leila, Edward, Esdeath, Cornelia, Faye and Roy. Others will wait here. "

"When you leave?"

"It's late tonight. So tomorrow morning. We will use Nadie's private jet, using scheduled flights is too risky. "

At that moment a boy entered the room with brown hair tied in a tail and gray eyes.

"What do you want, Keiichiro? We're in a meeting! "CC asked abruptly.

"I wanted to inform you that dinner is ready."

CC looked at the other people sitting around the table and they nodded: they had not eaten for hours, and they were hungry.

"Well, let's get there."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Meeting at the police station**

 **Raccoon City, 8.30 am**

Faye was sleeping on the floor of a dilapidated house, when she suddenly woke up. She blinked a couple of times, sat down and looked at Ray and Killua, her two traveling companions, who were still in their sleep.

 _I wonder how they are so calm, given the situation in which we find ourselves._

She think.

She stood up and stretched.

 _I think I'll take two steps ..._

She gave a yawn, then walked.

* * *

Outside, she lit a cigarette and glanced down the street. On both sides stretched rows of buildings, all dilapidated and in ruins. This is because Raccoon City was a ghost town: founded at the dawn of the twentieth century as a settlement of miners (in the area rose silver mines), it had grown over the decades becoming a large city, only to be abandoned in the years 1950' following a mysterious epidemic, named by the historic Bennell virus (by Miles J. Bennell, the scientist who first discovered the new virus), who had exterminated 90% of the population, forcing the survivors to move to Pendragon. Since then no one had lived there anymore. Various hypotheses have been made about the origins of the disease: a virus that came from space, a bacteriological weapon created by Euro Universe, the Chinese Federation or Britannia itself, a prehistoric virus awakened after millennia of lethargy, etc. But a definitive explanation was not there.

 _It seems that my destiny is standing in the ruins ... Yesterday Machu Picchu, today Raccoon City._

In a certain sense the ruins attracted her: the last vestiges of peoples and civilizations that had disappeared for centuries or for millennia, marked by atmospheric agents and the passing of time. Not for nothing was she a fan of ancient history (or at least it had become thanks to Kyoko). She walked along the road, lit only by the light of the moon and the countless stars that covered the sky. After a short journey he reached the police station, a three-story building in soot-stained brick, dotted with windows and in an obvious state of neglect.

 _Since I have nothing to do I could take a look._

Crossing the creaking revolving door, she found himself in the atrium, on which three corridors appeared. As he imagined, there was no living soul. She walked along the corridor to the right, which faced various doors. They must have been the offices of the investigators. At the end of the corridor there was an elevator, which obviously did not work.

 _In the atrium I saw a flight of stairs ... But before going up I want to explore the ground floor for good._

She came back, and turned into the left corridor, which led her to the telephone exchange; here once the callers received calls from citizens in case of thefts, murders or other crimes. The furniture, like the floor, was dusty. She sat on one of the chairs and snorted.

 _Perhaps I would have done better to warn others ... If they do not find me when they wake up, they may worry. On the other hand I did not want to disturb their sleep._

Suddenly she heard the door behind him creak. She whirled around, crossing her eyes with a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and lipstick on her lips, wearing a scarlet long-sleeved shirt, brown trousers and black shoes. They stared in silence for a while, then Faye asked:

"Who are you?"

"Julia." The blonde replied.

"Are you too fleeing from the aliens?"

"Yup."

 _Fleeing from the aliens ... We do not even know if they are friends or enemies!_

The violet was said to herself.

"Where are you from?"

"Pendragon."

"I see ... Are you alone?"

"Yes, and on foot. Unfortunately, my bike is dry. "

"I see."

"You instead?"

"I'm here with two of my friends. We have a car. "

"Look, I know you've met me recently, but could you give me a ride?"

"First answer a question."

"Sure. Which?"

"Where do you come from?"

"I was hiding in the old elementary school. My bike was parked at the back. When I woke up I looked out the window and saw you in the middle of the street. So I decided to follow you here. "

 _That's why I felt observed .. I thought it was simple suggestion._

Faye thought.

"All right, Julia ... I understand you came here before us. What time did you leave Pendragon? "

"At 8.45pm."

"I see ... Now follow me: I'll introduce you to my friends. But be careful not to wake them up, they have to rest. "

"Ok."

* * *

 **Albacete, at 4.45 pm**

Roberta, Nadie and Garcia had come to a two-story pistachio-colored house.

"Are you sure they live here?" The red asked.

"I had not seen her for 10 years and was once red, but this is the house." Her former employee replied.

"Are you sure they are at home?" Garcia asked.

"There's only one way to find out ..." That said, the bell rang.

After a while the door was opened by a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and a prosperous physique wearing a pink t-shirt and gray shorts. She looked at the two women, looked at the boy, then said:

"We do not adopt brats, scoot!"

"Do not you recognize me anymore, Eda?" Roberta asked.

"Hm?"

The blonde looked at her better, then exclaimed:

"Roberta!"

She hugged her without hesitation.

"We have not seen each other for a century! But where did you leave? "She asked.

"In Madrid. I worked as a maid. "

"I heard that on the skies of the city a colossal spaceship appeared ..."

"Not just on Madrid ... They have appeared all over the world."

"I guess that's why you came here."

"Yes. Here the sky is clear. "

"Who are they?"

"I'll introduce you to Nadie and Garcia."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yup."

"Well, as long as ET has not shown his intentions, you will be our guest."

"I'm grateful."

"Come on, come on. Revy will be happy to see you again. "

"Willingly."

"Hey! And we? "Nadie protested.

"You too, of course."

* * *

In the living room, a girl with plum-colored hair tied in a tail, amber eyes wearing a black t-shirt, shorts and a pair of slippers was sitting on a sofa and watching TV.

 _I hear apocalypse stink away a mile ..._

She think.

"The authorities have called on citizens to remain calm and not open fire on alien spaceships, to avoid the outbreak of interstellar warfare," Milly said.

 _Come on ... Who is the sane mind who would shoot against those flying fortresses?_

She wondered.

She lit a cigarette and looked up at the ceiling.

 _For years I had not seen a UFO ... But this is not an isolated meeting, it is something much more serious._

Suddenly Eda came into the room and asked her:

"Guess who came to visit us!"

"I hate riddles!" She retorted.

"You have not changed at all!" Roberta commented, entering the living room together with Nadie and Garcia.

"Roby! This is a surprise! "Revy exclaimed cheerfully.

"A pleasant surprise, I hope ..."

"Of course it is. How did you get dressed? You look like a maid! "

"In fact they are. It's my job."

"And they?"

"Nadie and Garcia. They are my employers. "

"I bet you're here to ask me for hospitality, right?"

"Exact. We had to leave Madrid because of the aliens. "

"You are welcome! And the same goes for your friends! "

"Thank you."

"Nothing. You arrived just in time, we were about to prepare dinner. Do you want to favor? "

"We would be very grateful, since we left Madrid we have not touched food."

"Did you hear, Eda? Prepare dinner for us and our guests! "

"I can help, if you want."

"Can you cook?" The blonde looked incredulous.

"Obvious."

"Then I'm there, more help is always comfortable! Follow me!"

The two women started, while Nadie and Garcia sat next to Revy.

"Unfortunately there is only the news on TV, on all channels." She warned her.

"For us it's okay anyway." The redhead replied.

* * *

 **Weiswolf, 5:00 pm**

Two Westland Lynx helicopters were flying over the forest. Cornelia, Marianne, Esdeath and the others were on board.

* * *

"Is there still much to the fortress?" The empress asked.

"Just a few minutes, your majesty!" The pilot replied.

 _I have to talk to the subjects to reassure them ... And in order to do it I also need Leila!_

Cornelia thought.

"How do you think she will welcome us, majesty? She does not like being disturbed while she's here! "Yaeko warned.

"I do not care what she likes or does not like! This is an emergency! "She replied.

"Much more than you think! Gerel did not come in peace, but to take revenge! "Ajatar spoke.

"You talk a lot, but you do not give me any proof! So shut up! I will not unleash the war of the worlds for you! "

"You will regret it!"

"The only thing I regret is having you with me! But I do not want to throw you off the helicopter! "

* * *

 _I hope Cornelia is not making a big mistake, refusing to listen to Ajatar!_

She thought CC, worried.

At her side, Edward looked out the window, admiring the forest that lay beneath them.

* * *

 _I had not seen Europe in years ..._

Duce thought, looking out the window.

"You're Italian, yes?" Erika asked her.

"Exact! You?"

"German!"

"Were you in the harem of Lelouch?"

"No, at least not officially!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the daughter of Richard, her former secretary! Every now and then the emperor summoned me to his rooms to satisfy him, if you understand what I mean! "

"I understand perfectly!"

* * *

"Look, Tony!"

"What is it, Leila?"

"Two helicopters heading towards the fortress! Who will be on board?"

"The only way to find out is to reach them! Come on, it's not far from here! "The boy urged her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In enemy territory.**

 **Eowyn moon base**

The Lunar Eowyn base was built by the Imperial Space Agency some 40 years earlier, in 1986. Over the course of three decades it had been expanded and equipped, so much so that now a thousand researchers lived there permanently. It was also used as a bridgehead for the launch of space probes and aircraft, as well as a laboratory where research of various kinds was carried out, primarily the search for exploitable resources on the Sidereal satellite. Every day, in fact, several rovers were sent to explore the illuminated areas of the Moon, keeping away from the hidden face. In addition to the laboratories, the base housed the researchers' lodgings, a spaceport where the shuttles to the Earth took off, the kitchens, a communications center and a hospital. The latter was hosted by Ellie Pratt, the first human to set foot on Mars, who after coming into contact with a mysterious artifact found in the ruins of an ancient city had lost consciousness, remaining unconscious for three days. Concerned, her colleagues had decided to take her to medical examination, and make sure she was fine. Now the blonde was lying on a bed and looking at the ceiling, with a distressed expression on her face.

 _Shit, I seem to go crazy ... Since I landed here my head hurts and I feel more and more strange ... I'm scared ... So scared ..._

She think.

Suddenly the pain grew louder and in her mind she began to hear a voice that spoke in an unknown language.

Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai, Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai, Kubva pakadzika pamwoyo wangu ndinokutumai!

She put her hands in her hair, while a few tears began to rub her face. Her heart began to beat wildly, and meanwhile that phrase was repeated in her brain, like a mantra. Her breathing became more and more labored. She was going crazy. At one point, a very sharp whistle coming from where it forced her to close her ears and close her eyes, screaming in pain. Her shouts alarmed Dr. Fyodor Malikov (a man in his sixties with sparse gray hair, brown eyes and a short beard), primary of the structure, and Ted, who entered the room.

"Ellie! What's wrong with you? "Her colleague asked, worried.

The blonde did not answer, remaining with her eyes closed. When he opened them he revealed her irises, usually blue like the ocean, now turned red like blood.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Ellie still did not reply, merely staring at the two impassive, then a chilling grin formed on her lips. She got out of bed and stood up, with a diabolical expression on her face.

"Ellie ... What's wrong?"

"Miserable terrestrial ..."

"What?" Dr. Malikov asked, confused.

The woman, with the movement of her hands, literally disintegrated the two men, reducing them to a bloody mush. Ellie smiled satisfied, then went out into the corridor, where she came across Paul, Harry and Dan.

"Ellie, what's up? Where are Ted and Dr. Malikov? "Asked the second.

In response, the woman crushed all three of them in a matter of moments. Some patients and nurses who had witnessed the scene were frightened and tried to escape, only to be massacred in turn.

 _Finally, after a long time, I can get wild!_

She thought, sadistic.

* * *

At the same time, in another part of the base, Dr. Sophie Randall (as well as director of the lunar base Eowyn), was sitting in her office and doing some paperwork. She had short brown hair, purple eyes, lipstick on her lips and was a very beautiful woman. She was also one of Lelouch's lovers, who had wanted her at his service both for her talents and for taking her to bed. Like others he was conditioned by the geass, and could not oppose Lelouch's orders, even when he had ordered her to suppress her husband Takeru, turning off the machinery that kept him alive. She hated him for it, but willy-nilly he had to work for him on the moon, and occasionally go down to Earth to satisfy his cravings. Normally and rule the situation on the base was quiet, that's why he was stunned when the intercom placed on his desk he heard the following message:

"Code 119! I repeat! Code 119! "It was the extreme emergency code.

"What happens?"

"The base is under attack!"

"And from whom? Martians? "

"It's not time to joke! One of the patients has gone mad and is making a killing! "

"Whose is it?"

"Ellie Pratt!"

"The astronaut arrived this morning?"

 _As if morning, afternoon and evening made sense in a place like this._

She told himself.

"How did you get a weapon?"

"She is not armed! Slaughters people with bare hands! "

"I warn you that if it's a joke ..."

Suddenly communication broke off.

 _Christ ... Better than reach the surveillance room._

* * *

Arrived at the destination turned to the staff.

"How's the situation?" Asked.

"Look at yourself." Anna Clément replied, pointing to one of the monitors.

The scientist approached and what she saw stunned: Ellie was actually carrying out a massacre, using only the hands, with which smashed anyone who came in front of her.

"Orders, directress?" Kate Novak asked.

"Send a security team, who use heavy weapons! If necessary, seal the hospital sector and flood it with gas! "

"But there are still civilians in there!" Anna protested.

"Dead meat!" The woman replied.

* * *

Ellie had just killed her umpteenth victim (a pregnant woman), when twelve soldiers armed with assault rifles burst into the corridor and began to shoot at them. However, this raised a defensive barrier, consisting of a transparent sphere with violet contours.

 _They evolved, from my time ..._

She thought, amused.

After a few seconds he annihilated the enemy formation.

* * *

"The bullets are ineffective ... It's surrounded by a protective barrier!" Anna said, alarmed.

"Isolate the hospital sector! Let the gases out! Where is the head of security? "

"Major Oscar Hammel is heading for the hospital sector at the head of fifteen men!"

"Tell them to lurk in front of the doors! If that thing manages to pass, they must open fire! "

"But the bullets ..."

"Shoot the same! That barrier could yield! "

* * *

She was heading towards the exit, when a series of nozzles emerged from the walls, from which a milky cloud spilled out and enveloped everything. Those few who had escaped the massacre died suffocated, but Ellie merely sneezed.

 _What a nuisance ..._

She think.

* * *

 _It's a monster!_

Sophie thought, shocked.

"Major Oscar Hammel has arrived on the spot!" Kate informed her.

"Tell him to keep himself ready to shoot!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _Damn it ... It's since the siege of Weiswolf that I did not live a similar crisis!_

Oscar thought, adjusting his glasses. His soldiers were arrayed around him, their weapons pointed, tense and nervous.

"Major Hammel, will you receive me?"

"Yes, Dr. Randall!"

"We managed to isolate the hospital sector, but nerve gas had no effect. And not even the bullets ... If that woman manages to get out the whole base will be in danger. "

"Leave it to me, he will not resist a second blast!"

"I'm counting on you."

At that moment the armored doors in front of them were torn and thrown to the ground. After a few seconds, Ellie appeared, smiling wickedly.

"Give me a grenade launcher!" He ordered.

One of the soldiers handed it to him, he took it and pointed it at the woman.

"Bye bye, beauty!"

He fired, but the blonde with the strength of her thoughts sent the grenade back to the sender. It exploded, tearing the whole commando.

* * *

Sophie was increasingly nervous.

"Send more teams! And alert the Earth! We need reinforcements! "

"Yes!" Anna answered.

"And now What is she doing?" Joe Wise asked.

Sophie turned, looking back at the monitors. Ellie had begun to shine with a red aura.

"Only God knows ..." the director answered.

After a few moments the blonde stepped on the ground with one foot, and at that moment the surveillance room fell in the dark. Anna and Kate screamed in terror.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The whole base is in the dark ... Must have launched an EMP or something!" Joe replied.

"And the communications center?"

"That too went!"

"So it is impossible to communicate with the Earth!"

"And also with security teams."

 _Damn!_

She cursed, furious.

* * *

 **Pendragon, April 3rd, 15:14 pm**

An IAL airliner had just landed at the airport.

"Welcome to Pendragon, capital of the empire and center of the world, the largest city on the planet. I hope you enjoy your stay here. "A hostess said, speaking on the microphone.

 _How I hate these blandishments..._

Leila thought, annoyed. She stood up, imitated by other passengers, including her traveling companions.

"It's been years since I set foot in Pendragon." Cornelia said.

"Me too ... Sure, Lelouch has worked hard to bring it back to its former glory, after the destruction caused by FLEIJA." Marianne said.

"One day you will have to explain to me how you know all these things," The former princess told her.

"One day, my dear. One day ... "The shining lightning promised her.

"Now let's go down, and keep the tongues in check. The OSI has spies everywhere, if we miss something we are passed off. "CC warned.

Tony snorted.

"Prudence is never too much, right?"

"Exactly." Faye intervened.

"Come on, let's move." Edward spurred them.

* * *

When he got ashore, the group reached the terminal, then took a bus to the city center.

"Okay, we're in Pendragon. Where will we stay? "Esdeath asked.

"At the Victory Hotel. It was opened last year to celebrate the eighth anniversary of Lelouch's conquest of the world. It is located a short distance from the imperial palace. If we stay there we will have more chances to meet Sayoko. "CC answered.

"It's a luxury hotel ... Can we afford it?"

"I have a lot of money with me. But do not ask me how I got it. "Faye said, self-assured.

"I do not care, either." The general asked.

Meanwhile, Tony was looking out the window. For now there was only a lawn and a few trees, but soon they would arrive in the real Pendragon, a magnificent and opulent city, which housed among other things the ministries of war, foreign and economic, various luxury hotels, the INN, a shopping center, the headquarters of a major IT company and so on.

 _We are in enemy territory ... Basically it is like being in the middle of a minefield. We will have to move with extreme caution ..._

The boy thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Happy birthday**

 **Tokyo, 7:30 am**

Saeko Kozuki was at her house, and she was preparing breakfast. Suddenly someone rang at the door.

 _Who will ever be?_

The woman wondered, as she instinctively put a hand on a kitchen knife. After the murder / suicide that took place a few days earlier, she had become wary. She went to open, facing a woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kozuki."

"Mrs. Fenette ..."

It was Elisabeth Fenette, her neighbor and mother of the late Shirley (once she and her daughter Kallen had been friends and classmates). Their stories were similar: she had lost a husband and daughter, Saeko two sons. Despite the Black Rebellion, the war between Britannia and the UFN and the conquest of the world by Lelouch she had remained in Japan, the land where her loved ones died. As she lived in an empty house, with only the company of memories. She spent her days watching TV, surfing the internet, cooking, ironing and doing other chores. She rarely went out, only to shop, and did not work. There was a rumor that Emperor Lelouch, who was there in person, sent her large sums of money with which she managed to get by, paying expenses and bills, and putting aside her advances. Saeko instead had to rely on her own strength, working as a waitress in a restaurant.

"Can I come in?"

"Please, take a seat."

"Thank you."

Saeko brought her into the kitchen, making her sit at the table.

"I was just preparing breakfast. Why do not you keep me company? "

"Willingly."

"Well."

The landlady returned to devote herself to the stove, while her guest looked down.

"I have to ask you some questions," she said.

"Questions?"

"Two weeks ago I heard shots coming from your home."

That sentence froze the blood to Saeko, who hesitated before asking:

"Shooting?"

"Yes, shoot. Two gun shots. I was watching TV when it happened. "

"It was the TV. I was looking at a crime film, and the volume was too loud. "Saeko hurriedly explained.

"Ah well. It was only to know."

 _Shit…. If he finds out what happened, I'll actually get into trouble!_

She thought the Japanese, alarmed.

* * *

 **Pendragon, at 15.45 pm**

The Victory hotel was a five-story white building; very famous hotel, tourists from all over the world stayed here. For many of them, staying in that place was a unique emotion, because not far from it stood the imperial palace, home of the divine Lelouch, absolute ruler of the world and god incarnate. The girl at the reception had just welcomed new customers.

"Good morning gentlemen. Do you want a room? "

"Yes. For me and my friends. "

"Your names?"

"I am Ursula Blondel, and their John Bitter, Dorothy Mc Donald, Fred Style, Bella Brackett, Wilhelmina Harker, Zhang Chung and Roy Thomas."

"I see ... Your signatures, please."

She said, handing them the register.

Hurry up this formality the group received eight keys, one for each room.

"I wish you a good stay."

"Thank you." Ursula replied, starting with her friends.

* * *

"Can you explain what this story is?" Leila asked.

"The hotel employees are almost certainly spies of the OSI. Using your name is suicidal. "Marianne explained.

"You're right." Cornelia gave her a hand.

"Okay, but ... Now what do we do?" Faye asked.

"We will go to our rooms, except one who will go in search of Sayoko." Marianne explained.

"And who?"

"Me." Said CC.

"Are you sure you're capable?" Edward asked dubiously.

"Yes. I can recognize it, since we once worked together with Lelouch. "

"Do you intend to go now?"

"No. First I will settle in my room. I will go to her search after lunch. "

"Well."

"Maybe it's better if I too, in case there were any unexpected events." Roy intervened.

"For me it's okay, an accomplice in the mission suits me."

"Listen, are we all in the elevator?" Esdeath asked.

"No ... Some of us will have to walk up." CC answered.

"Ah OK."

* * *

 **16:00 pm**

"There must be a mistake ... Up until 15 o'clock the communications with the moon base Eowyn worked perfectly," said Lelouch, seated on the throne.

"It's true, your majesty. But after that hour he no longer sent news. We tried to re-establish communications but without success. "Loyd explained.

"What could have caused the interruption of communications?"

"Perhaps a failure at the communications center is not ordinary but sometimes occurs."

"How long will it take to fix it?"

"A matter of hours, if we're lucky. Days if we are not. "

"I see ... Sayoko!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Go to the city, at the headquarters of the INN, and tell Milly not to divulge the news. There is no need to raise concern for a simple inconvenience. "

"She will not listen to a simple maid."

"Tell him I'll send you, she will not object."

"With all due respect, your majesty, this task would be up to me. And then would not a phone call be enough? "Evergreen interjected.

"You must be by my side, as my personal secretary. And then I want Sayoko to deliver something to Milly for me. "

"What?" The waitress asked.

In response, Lelouch pulled a small box with a pair of gold earrings from his pocket.

"For her birthday." The emperor explained.

Sayoko took the box and pocketed it.

"I'll go right away, your majesty?"

"Do not be in a hurry ... You can even go there later."

"Yes, your majesty."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Short Memory**

 **Tokyo, 8:15 am**

They were sitting opposite each other and eating.

"Are the desserts to your liking, Mrs. Fenette?" Saeko asked.

"Delicious!" Replied Elisabeth,

"Nice to hear it. You know, I'm going crazy. "

"Greedy, I see."

"Eh, yeah." The woman chuckled, embarrassed.

"Out here I saw a Honda 1300, an old model. You do not have a driving license, and before last month I had never seen that vehicle before. Whose is it? "

 _Shit ... I should have hid it, but I do not have a garage._

The landlady thought alarmed.

"Then?"

"Here ... They gave it to me."

"And who?"

"Some friends, whom I had not seen for a long time."

"Ah. In fact I had noticed some movement in recent times. Where are they now? "

"They ... They came back to Nagoya, their hometown. They only stopped for a few days."

"In Nagoya on foot?"

"They took the train."

"Ah, it was obvious."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Simple curiosity. Usually she does not receive visits ... "

"Not even her if that's why." Saeko retorted, annoyed by that insistence.

Elisabeth stared at her in silence for a few seconds, then snorted.

"Excuse my indiscretion. But I have not talked to anyone for weeks. "

"All right ... But now you have useless questions and we start eating again."

"Agree…"

* * *

 **Pendragon, 4.30 pm**

The CC group was having lunch in the hotel's victory restaurant, located on the third floor.

"Damn, everything is exquisite here! My mouth is watering! "Marianne exclaimed, her eyes shining, while she ate supplì with fried potatoes.

"Natural, it's a luxury hotel." Cornelia said.

Leila instead smiled at seeing them so happy, but she did it only for a moment.

 _Why do I smile to them? They are not different de Lelouch! They aspire to absolute power, they want to sit on the throne and that's it!_

She think.

"Whistling, I'm bloated." Tony said.

"And I believe you, you've gorged yourself like a pig!" Edward teased him good-naturedly.

"I love good food, what should I tell you?"

"At least do not complain after eating."

At a certain point CC, after having finished eating, stood up and said:

"Roy, move. We have to go."

"Go where?"

"Did you forget it?"

The boy thought about it, then exclaimed:

"Ah, of course! What careless ... "

He stood up and, together with CC, walked.

Faye saw them leave, then started to light a cigarette but Esdeath stopped her.

"Smoking is forbidden here." She warned her.

 _Fuck..._

The girl thought, annoyed.

"Do you think they will do it?" He asked.

"They have to. If we succeed in convincing Sayoko we will arrive at Jeremiah, and if Marianne is convincing he will be on our side. Then we'll be riding, "Cornelia explained.

"But Jeremiah is loyal to Lelouch ..."

"He is loyal to the imperial family, and Cornelia and I are part of it. He also has a weakness for me, if I can leverage this we will not have any problems. "Marianne intervened.

 _I would like to have their optimism ... But we are trying to put in place a coup against an immortal emperor with geass. And surely he is not stupid. The unexpected will always be around the corner ..._

Edward thought, worried.

* * *

 **4.45 pm**

Milly was on a break and was sipping a glass of coffee from the coffee machine in the fifth-floor hallway.

"Are you all right?" A male voice asked her.

She turned and saw a boy with short blue hair and gray eyes: Rivalz, her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied impassively.

"I was thinking ... What would you say about a dinner at my house tonight, just you and me?"

"I can not tonight ... I have to go to the imperial palace."

"But why?"

"You know why."

At that reply Rivalz was furious.

"Damn Lelouch! His harem is not enough for him, Cecile and Sayoko are not enough for him! He must also take my girlfriend! It's not right!"

"Shut up! Do you want to get in trouble? "The blonde asked, alarmed.

"I was silent for too long! Lelouch does nothing but revel in his palace and take the women of others to put them in his harem! That pig must stop! "

"That pig is the emperor, he can do whatever he wants."

"Why do you let him do it? You could refuse! "

"I know ... But ... I feel like an impulse inside me."

"Ah, so you like it!"

"I did not mean that, you fool!"

"So what did you mean?"

"I can not oppose his will ... Whatever you order me to do I do. Everything since when, years ago, he ordered me to be his slave, to obey his every order." She looked down sadly.

"So he ordered it to you too!" Rivalz exclaimed, surprised.

"Me too?" She asked incredulously.

"Sorry ..." A third female voice intervened.

Surprised, the two turned and saw Sayoko staring at them, serious.

 _Was she listening?_

The boy wondered, intimidated.

"Tell me, Sayoko." Milly urged her.

"The Eowyn moon base is isolated from the Earth."

"What do you mean isolated?"

"All communications stopped about an hour ago. Maybe it's a simple failure, maybe not ... In any case, the emperor wants the matter to be silenced, at least until the mystery has cleared up. "

"I have to talk to the principal, I'm a simple journalist ..."

"You tell him that it is a direct order of his majesty, he will not object."

"Ok ..."

"Another thing…"

Sayoko fumbled in a pocket and pulled out a box, which he handed to Milly.

"For your birthday, miss."

The blonde took it and opened it. It contained two solid gold earrings.

"Tell him I thank him."

"I can go?"

"Yes."

The waitress turned on her heels and walked away.

"Is it really your birthday today?" Rivalz asked, surprised.

Milly smiled, a bitter smile.

 _He is my boyfriend and asks me certain questions ..._

She thought bitterly.

"Lelouch is not a saint, but at least he remembers it."

She said, and then looked at her watch.

"It's time to get back to work."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: revenge intentions.**

 **Tokyo, 9:00 am**

"Thank you for your hospitality," Elisabeth said.

"Just imagine, it's nice to have guests every once in a while." Saeko said.

"True ... Now I really have to go."

"Why do not you stop another bit?"

" Are you sure?"

The Japanese nodded.

"It must be sad to be alone in that house ... And I want to keep her company, at least for today."

"I do not want to bother you ..."

"No trouble!"

"OK then."

Saeko smiled, satisfied.

* * *

 **Pendragon, at 5.15 pm**

Sayoko, after reporting the message to Milly, was returning to the imperial palace when suddenly someone pushed her into an alley. After the initial surprise, he saw a girl with long green hair and a short black-haired boy who kept her under fire; he had a dagger, she a gun.

"If you move a muscle you're dead!" Threatened the green, pressing the barrel of the gun on the forehead.

The waitress swallowed, then said:

"I know you, you're the girl who was with Lelouch years ago."

"Exact."

"And what do you want from me?"

"We need your help, to make contact with Jeremiah Gottwald, the emperor's right hand."

"For what purpose?"

"He possesses the geass canceller, with which he can cancel the power of the geass. Thanks to it we will free all those who live in the imperial palace, and arrest the tyrant. "

"Jeremiah will never accept, he has sworn loyalty to Lelouch."

"I have an ace up my sleeve, you just need to know this. But now I want to know if you will help us or not. "

"I can not betray Mr. Lelouch, after serving him for more than a decade."

"In that case, it is worth while to suppress you immediately!" Roy intervened.

He started to slit her throat, but CC stopped him.

"Do not be rushed." She warned him.

"CC, it's not the time to be cute! If we let her go, she will alert the emperor, who will unleash on our tracks policemen, soldiers and secret agents! "

She did not care and turned to Sayoko:

"Now listen to me: Lelouch has become a tyrant, he is no longer the boy you used to know. He enslaved the entire human race through geass: only me, you and a few others are free from his control. My goal is to restore freedom to the humankind, but without Jeremiah's help I will never make it. Will you contact him for me? "

Sayoko hesitated for a few seconds, then answered:

"Yes."

"Very well."

"What should I tell him?"

"Make up a credible excuse, like confidential information or something."

"I will do it."

CC smiled, satisfied.

"Take it to the monumental cemetery, usually that place is deserted. Have I been clear? "

"Yes."

"Now it goes."

The maid nodded, then resumed her journey, looking back from time to time.

"Do you trust her?" Roy asked.

"We have no choice. She is the only one not to be hypnotized. We must hope that he will not betray us. "

"Now we go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, our task is over, at least for now."

After a few minutes the two guys walked.

* * *

 **Eowyn moon base**

Sophie was desperate: locked in a dark room with a handful of workers, while screams and shots were heard outside. She was afraid; she knew that sooner or later that woman would come in and slaughter them on the spot.

"Doctor? Doctor! "Anna called her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What ... What should we do?"

"We can not do anything."

"How can we not?"

"We can not communicate with security teams, we can not contact the Earth, we can not go out because the door is automated. And even if we could risk crashing into Mrs free destruction. "

"We are lost, then!"

"I'm afraid so."

At that moment there was a kind of earthquake, then the ceiling above them was literally uncovered. Above their heads stood an immense black hole, which sucked them upward, along with all the staff at the base (or at least the one who had not been killed by Ellie). Then it closed again, leaving only a base now empty and reduced to a pile of rubble.

* * *

Ellie, satisfied with her work, smiled.

 _It took a bit of exercise, after a long period of inactivity._

She think.

 _But how much time has passed since the day I was sealed? The last time I visited the Earth, its inhabitants were for the most part stuck at a primitive stage, except for some advanced civilization (but not too much). Now they have built an extra-planetary base ... Surely centuries have passed, if not millennia._

She looked around, and then looked up at the sky.

 _This is not Mars ... It must be the moon. And if the memory does not deceive me nearby stands the outpost of Motu ... I'll go and have a look._

She walked, determined.

 _They will bitterly regret having locked me up in that two-bit knick-knack!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The lost empire.**

 **Pendragon, at 5:45 pm**

Back at the hotel, they were greeted by Marianne, who was waiting for them in the hall.

"How did it go?" She asked them, without much preamble.

"Sayoko accepted. She will contact Jeremiah for us. "CC answered in a low voice.

Roy instead looked around, circumspect.

"Where is it? And when?"

"At the monumental cemetery. The hour is not yet decided, but I hope as soon as possible. "

"I think then it will be me, right?"

"Exactly, Mary ..."

"Do not call me Mary!"

"However you must be present and convince him."

"I can try."

"Where are the others?"

"In their rooms."

"I see ... Now listen to me: tell Leila and Faye to get ready, their intervention may be necessary."

"Agree."

The woman walked.

"Are we going back to our rooms?"

"Yes, we rest for a while and then we go into action."

"But we do not know what time Jeremiah will come, assuming he's coming."

"I'll let Sayoko say so."

"And how? You can not get close to the palace! "

In response CC brought out an iPhone and connected to Facenote, a well-known social network. She wrote the name Sayoko Shinozaki and found her profile, then wrote her a message:

 **Tell me the time when Jeremiah will go to the cemetery**

"Now I just have to wait for her answer," she said.

"I hope it does not take long."

"It takes as long as it takes. Let's go."

The two boys walked.

* * *

 **6.00 pm**

Sayoko had just returned to the palace, where he stood before Jeremiah, who was staring at her sternly.

"Sir Jeremiah ..."

"It was time for me to return. Did you tell Milly her Majesty's message? "He asked.

"Yes, and I even gave her the earrings."

The man smiled, satisfied.

"Very well. Anything else to refer to? "

"I received ... Certain information from an OSI agent."

"What kind of information?"

"He wants to tell you personally, in a secluded place."

"Where and when?"

"At the monumental cemetery, today at 8 pm."

"I see ... Tell him I'll be there."

"Yes, sir."

"You can go now."

The maid walked away, thinking:

 _Fortunately, he suspects nothing._

Instinctively she put her hand to her iphone and connected to Facenote. As expected, there was a CC message asking her what time the meeting would take place. Without hesitating she wrote:

 **At 8 pm.**

This done, she resumed the journey.

* * *

 **Moon**

Ellie had just arrived near Motu, the outpost built by her people countless centuries (or millennia) before. In front of her lay an inert expanse of buildings, now in ruins.

 _It's been abandoned for a long time ... I wonder what could have pushed its inhabitants to evacuate it._

Whatever had happened must have occurred after she had been imprisoned in the cube. Probably a catastrophe of some kind.

 _I could have avoided it, but those fools rebelled against me and locked me up!_

She thought, furious.

She had absolutely to explore the ruins, perhaps she would have found some evidence of the disaster that had led to the collapse of the Rathúnas empire, which had once dominated various planets of different solar systems. So she walked towards the city.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Medusa**

 **Pendragon, at 8:00 pm**

Jeremiah had just arrived in the monumental cemetery; apart from him there seemed to be no one.

 _Here once the queen Marianne was buried ... Or at least it was so until the destruction of Pendragon, which occurred during the war of '18._

He think.

It made an impression to think that of the woman, of whom he had once been deeply in love, had not even left the name on a plaque. The only things to remember her existence were a page on Windpedia, the virtual encyclopedia, and some photos on Biglobe Images. And soon, perhaps, they would not even be those.

 _I doubt his majesty wants to erase even the memory of his own mother, so he once took the mask of Zero. But the fact that you never speak of her, and who has not built at least one memorial in her memory, does not promise well._

He headed for the tomb of Shirley Fenette, and when he stopped in front of it he could not prevent of snort.

 _I never understood what the emperor felt about him ... Did he consider her a friend? Or something more? However it is no longer important. Rather, I would like to know what happened to the informant Sayoko told me about. There is no living soul here ..._

He looked around, until a female voice made him wince.

"Jeremiah ..."

He turned abruptly, crossing his gaze with a woman he knew well. In a moment he rolled his eyes, while the blood was freezing.

"Lady Marianne!"

"The last time I saw you were a simple palace guard, today you are my son's right arm. You've come a long way ... "The woman said, smiling.

"It's not possible ... You died eighteen years ago, killed by terrorists!"

"I have risen, as you can see."

"Are you ... Are you a ghost, by chance?"

"No, it's me in flesh and bones."

"I do not understand…"

The man was clearly disoriented by that vision. He did not know what to think. Was it a hallucination? A spectrum? Something else?

"We need your help, Jeremiah." Another voice said, behind him.

He turned again, and saw, a short distance from him, CC in the company of Leila Breisgau and a third woman he did not know.

"CC ..."

"It's been a while since our last meeting."

"Yeah ... Now you do it with the terrorists?"

"The real terrorist is Lelouch vi Britannia." Leila snapped hard.

"Keep your tongue, slut! "He warned her, unsheathing the blade.

"Try it!" Faye challenged him, unsheathing her pistol.

"Now calm down. We're not here to fight. "CC intervened.

"The emperor is looking for you, you know? You have to go back to the palace with me."

"To become the umpteenth concubine in his harem, or worse? No ... I want to kick him out of the throne. "

"And you would like my help, right?"

"Exact."

"I will never betray his majesty."

"Even if I told you that he killed me?"

Jeremiah turned again, looking surprised at Marianne. Then the surprise gave way to suspicion.

"Now I begin to understand ... Just to let me pass by your side do not hesitate to muddy the memory of Marianne, the woman I loved!"

"Jeremiah, I'm Marianne!"

"If it's true how can you still be alive? I was there that day! They had swollen you with lead, lay lifeless in a pool of blood! The doctors have established your death!"

"After VV had mortally wounded me, I used my geass to move into Anya's body!"

"In Anya's body?"

"Yes ... I stayed there until Lelouch dissolved me and my husband Charles. For nine years I was a prisoner in the world of C, while my body lay in a cult site in the Andes. Then I came back thanks to CC and her friends. "The woman explained.

Jeremiah was increasingly confused; who was to believe? To his emperor or to the woman who claimed to be Marianne and her friends? In doubt he asked:

"Admitting that what you say is true and that he decides to help you ... What would my task be?"

"Free everyone living in the palace from the geass".

"Lelouch would condition them again."

"He will think of one of my pawns inside the building. It is immune to geass. "

"Are you referring to Sayoko?"

"You'll find out in due course."

Jeremiah nodded, but he did not feel at all secure.

"Now what do we do?" He asked.

"Let's go to the palace and put my plan into action. But before…"

CC put her hand to her iphone, and wrote a message.

* * *

 **8.15 pm**

Lelouch sneezed.

 _Shit... I hope I did not catch a cold. It is one of the ailments that I hate the most, sometimes I struggle to breathe._

He thought, irritated.

At that moment he was in the palace gardens, where he was walking. He should have felt calm, but a severe headache gave him no respite.

"Sayoko? Sayoko! "He called.

"Yes, majesty?" She asked, running.

"Give me something for a headache. I'm going crazy."

"Yes, your majesty."

The maid turned away.

Lelouch snorted, then looked up at the sky.

 _Jeremiah came out an hour ago and has not returned yet. I wonder where he could have gone ..._

He wondered.

Sayoko returned after a few minutes, with a glass of water in her hand and a pill in the other, which she handed to the emperor. He ingested the drug and took a sip.

 _Now I just have to wait._

"Do you need anything else, Majesty?"

"Yes, Sayoko. Go call me Evergreen, I have to talk to her. "

"Yes, majesty!"

* * *

Evergreen was sipping coffee in the living room, and watching the evening news, directed by Milly.

"News reports: dismantled a large criminal organization in the province of Russia; to guide her was a certain Vladilena Balalaika, former captain of the now dissolved European army, arrested along with her right arm Boris and her other accomplices. The blitz by British special forces took place this morning at eight o'clock, in the city of Vladivostok, where the headquarters of this crime multinational was located, with ramifications in various parts of the empire and specialized in robbery, extortion, drug trafficking, etc. . "

 _No news about the moon base ... And frankly I would be surprised at the contrary, no one contravenes the orders of his majesty Lelouch._

She thought, adjusting her glasses.

Finished drinking coffee, she placed the cup on the table in front of him and let out a sigh.

 _For some time the emperor has looked at me with lecherous eyes ... I am afraid that one day or the other he will end up raising his hands, and then I will not be able to oppose him._

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Sayoko came in and said:

"His majesty wants to talk to you!"

 _I knew it…_

"Arrival."

She took one last look at her iphone, then followed the maid.

* * *

Lelouch sat on a bench and waited for his secretary to arrive.

 _It makes an impression to think that here, once, there was only a giant crater left by FLEIJA. I had to struggle hard to rebuild the city and repopulate it, but it was worth it. Now Pendragon is the center of the world, the largest city on the planet with 27 million inhabitants._

He thought, proud of his own work.

After a few minutes he was joined by Evergreen and Sayoko, as soon as he saw them he stood up.

"Did he call me, Majesty?" His secretary asked.

"Yes. For a long time I suspect that moles in the service of Cornelia or of CC lurk here in the palace. "

"And what should I do?"

"Investigate discreetly, and report to me every suspicious individual."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Another thing…"

Saying this he took out his gun and pointed it in front of Sayoko.

"Majesty! What are you doing? "She asked, surprised.

"You are immune to my geass, contrary to the others ... You represent a danger, since you are not under my control."

"Your majesty, I've been serving you for over ten years! I have always been faithful to you! How can you doubt me? "

"Better not to take risks ... Even if you're loyal to me today, you could pass information to my enemies."

He started to pull the trigger, while Sayoko whitened her face. At that point Evergreen came forward, disarmed with a quick movement. The boy, furious, turned to her.

"Evergreen, how dare you?" He asked.

"Your emperor days are over." She said seriously.

"Do not joke and give me back ..."

He could not finish the sentence because the woman took off her glasses, and he found himself transformed into a stone statue. After the initial loss, Sayoko asked her:

"You petrified him ... How did you do it?"

"I deserve my geass." She answered, putting her glasses back on.

"So you're the mole!"

"Exactly ... CC instructed me to spy on the emperor. Now she is heading here, with some friends. "

"For what purpose?"

"Freeing all those who live here in the palace from the influence of the geass, and take Lelouch in delivery."

"I see ... But where do we put it until it arrives?"

"Better to leave it here. If someone sees us turn with a statue, he will start asking questions. "

"Agree."

"You go to the entrance gates, and as soon as you see them you let them in."

"Yes!"

Having said that, he set off.

* * *

 **Moon**

Ellie, after two hours of reconnaissance, entered the main building of the city, the largest, which resembled a cathedral. The floor was dusty, and here and there remained the remains of the furniture that had once furnished the building.

 _This is a temple dedicated to me ... Strange that those disbelievers have not destroyed it. Maybe they did not have the time._

On the back wall there were a series of hieroglyphs, only partially readable, which she did not struggle to decipher.

 _For more than 12 centuries the empire of Rathúnas has prospered under the guidance of the goddess Gerel, she who created ... Elements hostile to its enlightened government enclosed her spirit in a cube ... Bloody war between the faithful and the disbelievers, fought with the weapons more terrible that our science has created ... Millions of dead on various planets ... Lethal nanotechnological virus capable of self-replicating and killing any form of organic life; this nano-virus, however, has escaped our control and led us to the brink of extinction ... The Moon seems safe for now. If it is necessary, and if we succeed, we will flee to the Earth. Who writes these words is Sumyeon, high priest of the goddess Gerel and governor of the Moon._

As she suspected, after she had been sealed in the cube, the empire had been torn apart by a bloody civil war between her supporters and her opponents. At one point the former had invented and used the aforementioned virus against the latter, but in doing so they had caused the total extinction of the people of Rathúnas and the collapse of their glorious empire. She was the last one left. Discomforted by that thought she fell to her knees, remaining in that position for several minutes: she was alone, stuck on a natural satellite, what could she do? At one point he stood up, taking on a firm expression.

 _No ... Crying is useless ... I have to find a solution and I will ... Nearby, if memory does not deceive me, there should be a military base. Maybe there I will find something that can help me._

She said to himself, heartened, and then set off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A new love.**

 **Tokyo, 1.00 pm**

Saeko suddenly woke up, suddenly opening her eyes. Overcome the initial dismay, a hand passed over her face, nervous.

 _Again…_

She had relived, in a dream, the death of her daughter Kallen, executed during the triumphal parade of Lelouch. She had lost consciousness when he witnessed her beheading. Almost a decade had passed since that tragedy, but sometimes she still dreamed of it. At that moment she realized she was completely naked, and that Elizabeth was lying next to her, also without veils. She smiled at seeing her so serene, and stroked her face.

 _I did not make it so passionate ... But basically it's more than natural. She is alone, like me. She needs someone to keep her company, removing that terrible evil that is loneliness. And I'm the best person for the purpose._

She think.

At one point she was thirsty. She got out of bed, trying not to wake her lover, then silently headed for the kitchen.

* * *

When she arrived at her destination, she opened the fridge, took the bottle, filled a glass and took a sip.

 _Of course life is really strange ... Who would have said that one day I would have flirted with another woman? Sometimes destiny is really ironic._

She thought, happy.

Happiness was a wonderful feeling ... She was convinced that she would not feel it after the death of her two sons, but fortunately she was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice.

She turned and saw Elisabeth, still naked, staring at her smiling.

"Did I wake you up?" Saeko asked.

"I woke up alone."

"Anyway, yes, I'm fine."

"So much the better."

She walked over to her and, suddenly, hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The landlady asked her.

"For making me feel emotions that I had not felt for a decade."

"It's the same for me."

Elisabeth kissed her softly on the lips.

"From now on, you and I will make a single shadow." She whispered in her ear, in a sensual voice.

"I'm happy." Saeko replied.

* * *

 **Pendragon, 9:15 pm**

The CC group, to which Jeremiah, Esdeath and Edward had also joined, had just arrived at the palace gates, where Sayoko was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Miss Evergreen is waiting for you." She said.

"Bring us to her. Jeremiah, you use the geass eraser on all the staff in the building. "She ordered the green-haired.

"Yes," He replied, starting.

"Follow me." The maid invited them.

* * *

Evergreen sat on a bench, and next to her, still, stood Lelouch, reduced to a statue.

 _I did it just in time ... If I had not moved immediately Sayoko would have died._

She thought, adjusting her glasses.

So far the plan was proceeding smoothly. Lelouch had been neutralized, now he had to wait for the arrival of CC and the others. She stretched, and yawned. 5 minutes passed, 10, 15 ...

 _Shit, I'm getting sleepy!_

"Here we are!"

 _It was time…_

She turned, looking at CC and the rest of the group reaching her.

"Everything went smoothly, I see ..." The green-haired girl commented, observing the statue of Lelouch.

"Not so much ... This bastard was about to blow up Sayoko's brains."

"Jeremiah is freeing everyone who is influenced by the geass, he will join us later."

"So much the better ... But now what do we do with him?"

"We imprison him somewhere, but first we have to wait for Orange to finish the job."

"I see ... Do you already have a place in mind?"

"No, I have to think about it ..."

"Do it with ease, so much this does not move."

"Could not we destroy it right here?" Proposed Esdeath, who for the occasion wore civilian clothes and not the usual blue uniform (without which she felt naked).

"I've already explained it, it's immortal. Impossible to kill him. "CC replied.

"I see…"

"It's also fine," Marianne commented.

"Are you sure? It's still your son ... "Leila stated.

She looked at her as if she had pronounced a blasphemy.

"He is no longer my son! Not after he sabotaged the Ragnarok connection, not after having dissolved his father and me! "She said rancorously.

"Yet you are here, alive."

"Not thanks to him!"

"Okay, but now calm down. We have it in hand. "

Nervous, the former empress of Britannia did not answer.

 _What is the Ragnarok connection?_

The blonde asked herself curiously. However, she preferred not to ask questions, fearing to receive a bad response.

* * *

 **Moon**

Ellie / Gerel was in a large valley, in the center of which stood a large pyramidal building, apparently without doors and windows. The astronaut rested a hand on the front wall, and this slowly opened up, revealing a very large opening that led into the darkness. Without hesitation, he set out and, at a certain point, clapped her hands and the lights went on, revealing a kind of hangar where countless combat mecha were similar to the Knigthmare and humanoid cyborg, deactivated.

 _Now I remember ... When there was rebellion I was preparing the conquest of the Earth. The preparations were almost finished, and if it were not for those damn rebels I would have completed them!_

She thought, furious.

 _Nearby I had also set up the invasion fleet ... But at this point what would I need? The empire has fallen ... And I am alone, trapped on this lump of inert minerals._

She snorted disconsolately.

Suddenly, however, she had an illumination. She smiled, approached one of the cyborgs and, uttering an incomprehensible phrase, activated it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Clouds on the horizon.**

 **Pendragon, 9:45 pm**

They were still gathered around Petrified Lelouch, when they were joined by a group of people, captained by Jeremiah: there were Loyd, Cecile, Nina, a little girl with black hair, some servants and seven women.

"Who are you?" Asked them CC.

"My name is Yaeko Minegasaki, and they are Yuriko Takagi, Alvida, Yurishia Farandole, Tamara Ylianttila, Irina Jelavic and Chris Vineyard." A woman with purple short hair, eyes of the same and lipstick on her lips, who wore a short black skirt who came to the groin, a jacket of the same color, a white shirt and black shoes.

"You are the harem of Lelouch, right?"

"Yes ... One for each day of the week, if he wanted to and if it was not with others." Yurishia replied, a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and lipstick on her lips.

"Now you are free from the geass, you will not have to bend to his wishes anymore."

"What is geass?"

"The power of Lelouch, which I gave him, that of absolute obedience. Thanks to it he enslaved the world population. "

"That's why we could not disobey his orders!" Exclaimed Yuriko, a woman with long purple hair, eyes of the same color, lipstick on her lips and wearing a bright red dress that emphasized her forms.

"Exact. Jeremiah freed you through his geass canceller. "

"Who are you?" Tony asked, pointing to the girl with raven hair.

The latter was about to reply, but a female voice preceded her:

"Pepperoni! It is you?"

The boy turned and when he saw who he spoke there was a stone:

"Anchovy! What are you doing here? "Tony asked her.

"Anchovy... Oh, Anchovy!"

Pepperoni jumped into the arms of the newcomer.

"You ... Do you know her?"

"She is Pepperoni, an my old friend. I have not seen her since I left Europe to join you. "

"All right, but now you explain to me what are you doing here at Pendragon? I told you to stay in Tokyo! "

"I followed you in secret. At Narita airport I told the counter that I had to travel with some friends, and that I was late. They replied that you were already on board. I positioned a few places further back. Once I got to my destination, I followed you from a distance. "She explained.

"I thought you were dead in that incident ..." Peperoni stated, between sobs.

"I came out unscathed, but I lost both my parents. Tony took me with him and took me to Tokyo. "Anchovy explained.

"Is he your friend?"

"Let's say yes," she said, blushing.

"Now no more talk. What's the next part of the plan? "Cornelia Asked.

To answer it was CC:

"The priority is to free as many people as possible from the influence of geass. But it will take time. In the meantime, we must keep the news of the coup d'etat secret. "

"How do we go on?"

"Jeremiah, go to the TV station and persuade Milly to announce that the emperor is ill, or in a coma. I leave the details to you. And remember to use the Geass Canceler on everyone you meet. "

"Yes." The man walked away.

"You help me get Lelouch somewhere."

"And where?" Faye asked her.

The green passed a hand on her face.

"In some areas of the building. Taking it out of here is too risky. Sayoko, do you have any ideas? "

The waitress thought about it, then said:

"A place would be ..."

"Which?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Sayoko led the group (some of which carried Lelouch) to the garage of the building, where they found, in addition to the emperor's personal car, a large metal cage.

"What is it?" Asked Esdeath.

"A cage." The maid / kunoichi replied.

"I see it's a cage, but what's the use?"

"Lelouch wanted to shut us up Cornelia, to have her paraded through the streets of the capital and subject her to public ridicule, before executing her."

"What a thoughtful brother ..." the woman commented.

"I have not considered him my brother any more for ten years ... Not after he used the geass on my sister Euphemia, causing her to kill the Japanese, and then kill her in cold blood." Cornelia intervened, cold.

"The princess of the massacre?"

Cornelia turned to Esdeath, glaring at her.

"Are you deaf? It's the fault of Lelouch's geass! "

"The blood of hundreds, thousands of unarmed civilians still stains her hands, geass or not geass."

"What did you say, bitch?" The purple asked, drawing her sword.

Esdeath, not at all intimidated, in turn turned her foil. The two women glared at each other, ready to stab each other. At that point intervened Evergreen, who got in the way.

"Time out! The duellists depose their swords! We're not here to slaughter each other!" She said.

"Not yet." Cornelia replied.

"I repeat, away the swords! Or I'll make sure you keep them forever! "

Immediately seized the message, first Esdeath then Cornelia sheathed the white weapons.

"And now we'll close Lelouch there."

Immediately Edward and Tony took the statue by the arms and moved it into the cage.

"Eh, if it weighs ..." the second said.

"True. Come on, let's go out now. "

Once outside, the door was closed behind, which was locked by Cecile, who owned the keys.

"Okay, Lelouch is our prisoner, but who will now take the leadership?" Yuriko asked, doubtful.

"I, of course." Marianne said.

"One moment! You have bourgeois origins, I am the daughter of the emperor, ergo the throne is up to me! "Cornelia said.

"You betrayed your father, when you did not oppose the Schneizel coup, and you renounced the imperial title. You're out, my dear! "

"I thought I was clear ... I do not want to replace an autocrat with another! The people must govern! The monarchy must be abolished and replaced by a federal republic founded on democratic principles! "Leila interjected.

"Ruled by me!" Esdeath suddenly exclaimed.

" By you? "The blonde asked.

"For years I have considered you dead ... And then I come to know that you were alive, hidden somewhere where Leouch took control of the world. You should have taken the leadership of Euro Universe and guided us against the enemy, but you did not do it ... You are a coward! "

"Watch out, Esdeath ... If you're smart, your death will not be as quick and painless as that of Smilas!"

As she said this, Marianne shoved her.

"But fuck you blonde, you and democracy! Britannia has not become the dominant power thanks to democracy, but to the strength of its army and to the stability ensured by the imperial government! Democracy is an invitation to chaos. "

"You're a whore!"

Leila lunged at her, punching her stomach and face. After the initial surprise, the shining lightning seized her by the arms, pushed her back and started to counterattack but Cornelia grabbed her by the hair, pulling hard.

"Leave me!" She shouted.

"I will be the empress of the world, is that clear? It's the right reward for all that I've had to endure in these years ... The death of Clovis, Euphemia, Villetta and Guilford, a life as a fugitive, always hunted! "The violet said.

At that point Esdeath stepped forward, slapping Cornelia.

"I will be the one to lead the world, in the post-Lelouch transition!"

Cornelia let go of Marianne, then drew her sword back and pointed it at Esdeath's throat, which found Leila's gun pointed to her temple.

"I will never allow you to establish a military dictatorship! Humanity must be free! "

"Freedom is a fairy tale for stupid people!" Said Cornelia.

Then the former leader of the W-0 unit turned against her.

"You never have to say it again!"

"Now calm down, please! It makes no sense to slaughter each other!" Edward exclaimed, trying in vain to calm the spirits.

 _Leila, Marianne, Cornelia, Esdeath ... They have different ideas on how to manage the world now that Lelouch has been dethroned. I fear this will lead to a bloody struggle of power, which will destabilize the planet._

She thought CC, anguished.

She turned to Lelouch, still petrified, locked in the cage.

 _Perhaps I would have done better to leave him on the throne ... But now it's late for second thoughts._

She told himself.

Meanwhile, the female quartet continued to argue.

* * *

 **Moon**

Ellie was walking quietly near the abandoned military base. Giant spaceships lay around her. At one point she looked up at the sky, where planet Earth stood out, and smiled malevolently.

 _Even though the old Rathúnas empire has fallen, I can always create a new one on Earth. It will take me a few years, the time to rebuild the Motu outpost and send drones to gather information about the Terrans. It will not take long…. I do not miss the robotic labor, nor the means._

She thought, satisfied.

 _May the universe hear my warning! The kingdom of Gerel will rise again soon!_

 **END?**


End file.
